Let's play
by Corporal Queen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, trucs, machins, bidules qui ne vont nulle part. Tous les perso, tous les thèmes, tout tout touuuut.
1. Let it Go

**Avant-propos**

**Il était temps que j'ouvre un recueil fourre-tout pour poster mes conneries, et j'inaugure aujourd'hui grâce à Koba ~**

* * *

**Titre :**** Let it go**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais.**

**Note :**** Ce premier « chapitre » est une idée de Koba54, mise en place dans le chapitre 38 de son recueil A Horse with no name (que vous trouverez facilement dans mes favoris). Le principe est le suivant : on prend un duo ou un couple de personnages au hasard, on associe un mot qui servira de thème pioché au hasard aussi dans une chanson, et on écrit cinquante mots là-dessus. Ici, j'ai choisi la très populaire Let it Go d'Idina Menzel (NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE LA VERSION DE DEMI LOVATO OU JE FAIS UN CARNAGE), chanson tirée du Walt Disney Frozen / La Reine des Neiges.**

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un slash. **

**Notez aussi que je ne compte pas écrire forcément sur des couples que j'apprécie. J'ai simplement pris tous les couples officiels du manga, auxquels j'ai ajouté tous les couples déjà croisés sur ce site, avec en supplément des couples que je pense inédits car tirés de mon imagination farfelue. Bref, il y a de tout. Et j'ai parfois souffert. Admirez mon courage, moi qui ai fait du HJ en étant une grande opposante à ce couple. **

**Ah, et si vous avez des requêtes de couples, de duos ou de chansons, je suis tout ouïe. **

* * *

_kingdom of isolation_ — Hao X Anna

Anna n'a pas peur du feu. Anna n'a pas peur de céder au démon. Elle reste de marbre chaque nuit. Elle n'a pas peur des pensées indécentes qu'elle laisse échapper à chaque instant d'extase, à chaque soupir. La seule chose qui effraie Anna, c'est ce royaume de solitude que son roi s'apprête à bâtir.

* * *

_storm_ — Lyserg X Mathilda

On dit de l'Angleterre qu'elle est toujours froide et pluvieuse. Ça n'a jamais dérangé Lyserg. Il préfère le mauvais temps, car la chaleur lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, ce n'est que lorsque rugit la tempête que sa sorcière rousse veut bien se blottir contre lui pour éviter la pluie.

* * *

_good girl_ — Faust X Peyote

Faust est fatigué des gentilles filles. Fatigué des bonnes manières et de la retenue. À quoi bon rentrer dans la norme lorsque le monde entier vous regarde comme un détraqué ? Alors, en retombant dans les draps aux côtés de ce mexicain mal rasé qui empeste le tabac, Faust se dit que la marginalisation a du bon.

* * *

_turn away _— Hao / Matamune

Matamune n'a jamais pardonné à son maître d'avoir perdu la raison. Hao n'a jamais pardonné à son compagnon de l'avoir abandonné pour de bon. Alors comment, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent sur le toit de Fumbari Onsen, peuvent-ils faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Oh, et puis... Aucune importance. » songe le chat en ronronnant.

* * *

_cold _— Hao / Opacho

Opacho aime le Seigneur Hao, de tout son petit cœur d'enfant. Il l'aime quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne craint qu'une seule chose, c'est le minuscule éclat de glace que le Seigneur a dans le cœur. L'infime parcelle uniquement faite de cruauté froide et de solitude glaciale. Il en a peur, car elle prend de l'ampleur...

* * *

_rage_ — Namari X Jun

Voir cette richissime écervelée se pavaner avec des bottes en peau de serpent avait mis Namari dans une rage folle.

Voir ce Pache insignifiant lui faire la morale avait agacé Jun. Et l'immonde cobra répugnant qui l'accompagnait lui donnait des nausées.

Alors comment diable ces deux-là s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans le même lit ?

* * *

_fears _— Hao X Jeanne

Toutes les créatures de l'ombre craignent la lumière. Et tous les êtres célestes redoutent les ténèbres. Pourtant, les deux sont intrinsèquement liés. Jeanne le comprend bien maintenant que leurs cheveux de craie et d'ébène se mélangent voluptueusement sur l'oreiller, entremêlés à l'image de leurs corps quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

_limits_ — Ryû X Canna

Canna se moque des on-dit. Les sorcières ont l'habitude d'être regardées de travers. Mais de là à se rapprocher d'un ennemi, il y a des limites. ... Sauf que les limites, Canna aime les franchir, justement. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouve à pulvériser le compteur de sa moto sur l'autoroute, à la poursuite de Ryû.

* * *

_rules_ — Horo X Damuko

Si la justice des hommes est souvent cruelle, les lois naturelles sont plus impitoyables encore, car le Destin aime flirter avec elles. Horo le sait depuis qu'il a trouvé Damuko sans vie, allongée dans la neige. Oui, la Nature est bien cruelle pour écorcher ainsi l'un de ses plus ardents défenseurs.

* * *

_stand _— Horo X Marion

Elle est bizarre, cette fille muette qui reste debout les yeux vides. Horo l'a toujours pensé. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que plus il la découvre, plus il réalise qu'ils sont différents sans que cela soit dérangeant. Alors tant pis si elle est étrange, il l'aidera à tout endurer, à lutter contre vents et marées.

* * *

_dawn_ — Peyote X Hao

Peyote passe son temps à regarder le soleil. L'instant qu'il préfère, c'est l'aube, lorsque l'astre s'élève lentement en inondant le monde de sa lumière. Il aime le soleil, parce qu'il lui rappelle le Seigneur Hao. Unique, brûlant, incandescent, royal, magnifique. Et lointain. Si désespérément loin de lui... Inaccessible.

* * *

_perfect_ — Ren / Jun

« Ma sœur est une parfaite potiche », songea Ren pour la millième fois. Belle, maquillée, superficielle et conne comme une endive. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il lui faut bien quelqu'un pour l'aimer inconditionnellement et lui apporter une serviette bien chaude après sa douche. Et pour ça aussi, elle est parfaite.

* * *

_bothered_ — Ren X Anna

Ren l'ennuie. Il est trop malin pour être contrôlé, trop fier et trop sauvage. Elle n'a pas de prise sur lui, et c'est insupportable. Deux solutions s'offrent à elle. Le choc frontal ou la ruse. Lorsqu'elle l'attendit dans sa chambre et laissa tomber au sol son peignoir, il était clair qu'elle avait choisi la ruse.


	2. My demons

**Titre :**** My demons**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais.**

**Note :**** Deuxième chapitre, sur le même principe que le premier. Des mots piochés au hasard dans une chanson qui serviront de thème pour écrire cinquante mots (à la louche, soyez indulgents) sur un couple / duo choisi au hasard aussi. Ici, j'ai pris la chanson « My Demons » de Starset, que je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter. Elle est juste magnifique. **

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un slash. Dans ce chapitre, deux mini-drabbles sont un peu borderline dans le sens où on pourrait aussi bien voir de l'attirance amoureuse et/ou sexuelle que du simple intérêt ou de l'empathie, donc j'ai précisé à chaque fois. A vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez.  
**

**Comme la dernière fois, j'ai écrit sur toutes sortes de couples, même ceux que je ne cautionne pas forcément. C'est par curiosité et parce que j'aime expérimenter. Et puis, c'est rigolo.**

**Si vous avez des requêtes de couples, de duos ou de chansons, je suis toujours tout ouïe. ^^**

**Ah, et sinon. Vu que je n'arrive pas à éditer mon chapitre précédent, je tenais à préciser que **_**limits**_**, le mini-drabble sur Canna et Ryû, était inspiré de la fic « Bonnie&amp;Clyde » de Koba54, que j'ai beaucoup aimé ~**

* * *

_sinking_ — Jeanne / Anna

Anna ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là, à regarder l'Iron Maiden plonger dans les eaux ténébreuses pour une séance d'entraînement tout à fait originale. Mais elle ne regrette pas d'être venue. L'air marin est agréable, et la torture de l'immersion lui donne des idées savoureuses pour son cher Yoh.

* * *

_crazy_ — Horo X Ren

Chez eux, c'est Horo qui a le monopole des idées délirantes. Ren aussi sait être fou, mais chez lui, c'est une démence dangereuse, malsaine, qui lui fait déchaîner l'orage et verser le sang. Alors Horo préfère le voir strict et rabat-joie ; il a bien assez de folie douce pour deux.

* * *

_vultures _— Ren X Jeanne

Même avec cette balafre immense sur le torse, il continue d'exercer une curieuse fascination sur elle. Il est sombre, irascible, cynique, libre. Tout ce que Jeanne n'a pas le droit d'être. Elle veut en savoir plus. Alors elle ne laissera pas les vautours dépecer son cadavre. Elle va, par ce baiser, le ramener d'entre les morts.

* * *

_colors_ — Ren / Chrom

Chrom mort, se vidant de ses entrailles. Ren, couvert d'éclaboussures écarlates, vêtu de ténèbres, accompagné de son cheval immaculé. Cette scène est un exquis tableau, peint dans les couleurs les plus éblouissantes au monde. Rouge, noir et blanc, comme du sang sur un piano. L'innocence assassinée. L'avènement triomphal de l'ombre.

* * *

_we are one and the same_ — Hao / Ohachiyo

Maintenant qu'il entend les voix dans sa tête, il comprend Ohachiyo. Et l'admire pour avoir eu la force de se rapprocher de lui en sachant qu'il endurerait tant de pensées parasites. Maintenant qu'il est parti, Hao sait qu'il devra trouver le même courage. Accepter ce pouvoir et ne plus être seul.

* * *

_demons_ — Hao X Yoh

Yoh connaît les démons. La leçon qu'il a retenue de ses affrontements passés est aussi belle que simple : la force ne suffit pas à les terrasser. Seul l'amour permet d'en triompher. Aussi, lorsqu'il enlace son frère et plonge le visage dans sa chevelure satinée, il ne pense qu'à le sauver.

* * *

_sickness_ — Lyserg X Jeanne

Jeanne a cru être malade lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à rendre son petit-déjeuner, les cheveux collés par la sueur. Puis Lyserg lui a expliqué. Et la seule chose qui la rend malade, à présent, c'est que son surnom de _Vierge_ de Fer perd quelque peu en crédibilité.

* * *

_control_ — Hao / Ren ou Hao X Ren, selon ce que vous avez envie de voir.

Lorsque la lame fuse vers lui, avec l'intention nette et précise de l'anéantir, Hao sait qu'il a échoué. Il pare l'attaque facilement, mais cela n'atténue pas sa frustration. Il s'est trompé. Même lui ne peut contrôler la foudre. Ren ne viendra pas à ses côtés. Il faudra le tuer.

* * *

_drags_ — Seyrarm / Chocolove

La colère n'a jamais quitté Chocolove. On ne tue pas un démon si facilement. Alors chaque fois qu'il se sent sur le point de perdre l'esprit, il repense à Seyrarm. L'image l'entrave comme le plus efficace des freins. Il ne commettra pas l'irréparable deux fois, au nom du sourire qu'il a pu faire renaître.

* * *

_enemy_ — Kino / Matamune

Si Kino a été heureuse de voir arriver Yoh chez elle, ce n'est pas pour la perspective de passer du temps en famille, ni même par soulagement à l'idée qu'Anna serait bientôt délivrée. Non, c'est parce qu'il amène avec lui ce chat insolent et joueur qui va tromper l'ennui, son pire ennemi.

* * *

_sing _— Peyote X Jun

Elle a une voix si douce, Jun. Elle fleure bon le mystère et le luxe. Peyote adorerait l'entendre chanter. La faire gémir et crier. « Allez, viens à moi, señorita. Viens, que je brûle tes pétales un à un. », entonne-t-il en faisant geindre les cordes de son instrument à défaut de sa princesse d'Orient.

* * *

_away _— Rutherfor X Chocolove

L'espace. Ultime plantation, à des années-lumière de la Terre. Rutherfor est loin du monde, très loin, barricadée derrière son over soul inhumain. Rien ne l'atteindra. Son cœur restera celui d'un enfant, elle en a fait le serment. Mais cet humour inattendu, extravagant, parvient encore à faire vibrer en elle quelques sentiments.

* * *

_pain_ — Ren / Marion ou Ren X Marion, selon ce que vous avez envie de voir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son regard s'arrête-t-il toujours sur Marion ? Parce qu'elle a le même regard que lui enfant. Il s'en souvient. L'âme en miettes, emplie de trop de morts et d'horreurs. Il s'en souvient. Accrochée à sa poupée comme il l'était avec son tigre en peluche. Il s'en souvient. Et il a mal.

* * *

**Je suis pas satisfaite de moi pour le Horo X Ren. Merde, quoi, mon couple préféré… J'aurais voulu faire beaucoup mieux. Mais bon. Je retenterai l'expérience.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour le Anna / Jeanne, par contre, je suis tombée sur un thème très facile à traiter – suffisait de se référer au manga. **


	3. Rise

**Titre : Rise**

**Auteur : me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating : T. Et cette fois, ça commence à se justifier, vu le côté un tout petit peu trashounet d'un drabble ce chapitre.**

**Note : Troisième chapitre, toujours sur le même principe. Des mots piochés au hasard dans une chanson qui serviront de thème pour écrire cinquante mots (à la louche, soyez indulgents) sur un couple / duo choisi au hasard aussi. Ici, j'ai pris la chanson « Rise » de Skillet.**

**En revanche, il y a cette fois des mini-drabbles (50 mots) et des drabbles conventionnels (100 mots).**

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un slash.**

**Pas mal de couples qui m'ont été demandés par Koba, cette fois ^^**

**Si vous avez des requêtes de couples, de duos ou de chansons, je suis toujours tout ouïe. ^^**

**Notez également que cette fois, deux thèmes m'ont résisté. J'avais pioché « better » pour un Horo / Pirika et « rise » pour un Ren X Nichrom, mais je n'en suis pas venue à bout. Donc ce chapitre comporte onze drabbles / mini-drabbles et pas treize comme d'habitude. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, j'ai bien l'intention de compléter cette série èé**

* * *

_secret_ — Faust X Eliza

Faust a perdu espoir. Il sent, il sait qu'il n'y parviendra pas, que sa chère et tendre restera à jamais de l'autre côté, que la Mort triomphera toujours. Il continue à avancer par amour, par respect et par honneur, mais il n'y croit plus. Et c'est un secret qu'il ne confiera jamais à Eliza.

* * *

_what you could never guess_ — Kino X Tchin Tao

Tao et Asakura face à face en une réunion au sommet. Tous à se regarder en chien de faïence, à croire que c'est génétique. Alors comment le patriarche Tao aurait-il pu deviner que Kino le regardait différemment, avec des chatouillements dans l'estomac et des frissons sur la peau ? Oui, comment ?

* * *

_wars we wage_ — Mannoko / Opacho

« Les guerres que nous menons ont des conséquences désastreuses sur les enfants », constata tristement Hao en voyant Opacho dessiner des sabres, des flammes et des tanks avec sa nouvelle amie. Heureusement, Mannoko se met, malicieusement, à esquisser les contours d'un énorme cœur rose par-dessus la laideur des conflits.

* * *

_here comes the countdown_ — Jeanne / Rutherfor

Des coups sourds résonnent à un rythme régulier. Jeanne, depuis la Vallée, les voit dessiner des arabesques dans l'eau. Des battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent. Rutherfor les sent, même dans le vide spatial qu'elle garde. Le Roi est réveillé. Le compte à rebours avant la fin du monde commence.

* * *

_trying to escape the flame_ — Ryû X Tamao

La jalousie me consume dès que je les vois. La beauté d'Anna. Les yeux de Yoh qui ne seront jamais à moi. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne veux pas laisser la haine me consumer. Je dois échapper à ces flammes. Ryû, je t'en prie, aide-moi. Laisse-moi oublier le feu dans tes bras.

* * *

_when the scars heal_ — Boris X Canna

Assise en tailleur, les yeux dans le vague, elle caresse du bout du doigt la cicatrice rugueuse le long de sa gorge. La cicatrisation est bien avancée. La douleur n'irradie plus comme avant. Elle est partie, comme Boris, comme la fraîcheur des draps cette nuit-là, comme l'écho de ses cris répondant à la respiration rauque de son amant, comme la poussière du désert chassée par le vent._ Foutus X-Laws._ Il était froid, vide, apathique, chiant et mélancolique, il n'aimait ni le metal ni les virées en moto, mais il va quand même lui manquer, son vampire.

* * *

_ashes_ — Hao X Jun

Elle retombe sur le sol sans même un cri, comme un pantin sans fils. Comme Pyron tout à l'heure, lorsque l'onmyôji lui a dévoré l'âme. À la différence qu'il a pris autre chose à cette chinoise. Des morceaux de sa robe virevoltent çà et là, noircis par le feu. L'éclat lunaire laisse voir la peau autrefois laiteuse et désormais rougie, griffée, brûlée, saccagée. Des sillons sanglants coulent sur ses chevilles. Sans plus tarder, Hao tourne les talons, prenant soin de rajuster sa cape. Cette victoire a un goût de cendres dans sa bouche, mais peut-être que Tao Ren comprendra ainsi qu'on ne lui dit pas « non » impunément.

* * *

_new day_ — Jun X Tamao

Une nouvelle journée à dévaliser les boutiques aux côtés de la belle Jun. Tamao y a pris goût depuis les séances d'essayage à deux dans la même cabine, lorsque la chinoise l'effleure délicatement pour l'aider à enfiler les vêtements. Elle aime les fourmillements que cela provoque au creux de son ventre, le parfum oriental qui se répand dans l'habitacle, les mèches de cheveux soyeux qui lui chatouillent la nuque et la voix de Jun qui lui souffle qu'elle est magnifique dans cette robe. Rien que pour cet instant, elle se moque de passer des heures à courir mille magasins bruyants.

* * *

_fight_ — Amidamaru X Bason

Parfois, Bason est fatigué des combats. Fatigué de lutter et de tuer. Fatigué de la guerre et du sang. Mais il ne dit rien. Il attend juste que son maître soit couché et va rejoindre Amidamaru sur le toit. Ils restent là, à écouter le silence et à regarder les ténèbres environnantes, sachant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour apprécier ce moment. Juste une plénitude absolue qu'ils ne peuvent atteindre nulle part ailleurs. Un unique instant de calme au cœur de la tempête du Shaman Fight, une seconde de répit à deux. Ils ne pourraient rêver mieux.

* * *

_give up_ — Kino / Anna

« Abandonne, gamine. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Le démon mourra, et tu épouseras ce Asakura. », dit le regard sec de Kino.

« Laisse tomber, vieillarde. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu ne me changeras pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. » crachent ceux d'Anna.

Et au milieu de l'ouragan, Yoh mange silencieusement.

* * *

_keep what you love_ — Lyserg X Tamao

Elle a veillé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de l'Enfer. Il se contente de laisser une couverture sur les épaules de cette belle endormie, mais il sent que c'est déjà trop. Trop affectueux, trop personnel. Il ne veut pas la laisser espérer pour l'instant. Il est trop difficile de garder ce que l'on aime, il en a fait l'expérience en voyant le feu ennemi emporter famille et compagnons d'armes. Il ne veut plus voir de larmes couler. Ni les siennes ni celles de Tamao. Il attendra d'avoir abattu le démon pour se permettre d'aimer à nouveau.

* * *

**Ah, je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le Jeanne / Rutherfor qui n'en est pas vraiment un, au final. Mais avec le thème imposé, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux :/**


	4. What I Believe

**Titre :**** What I Believe**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Je songe à mettre ce rating de façon systématique, comme ça personne ne pourra jamais se plaindre.**

**Note :**** On reste sur le principe d'une chanson (ici « What I Believe » de Skillet, tous droits réservés également) où je pioche des trucs qui vont me servir de thème. **

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un élégant &amp; (remplaçant le / tout moche que je mettais avant). **

**Pour le nombre de mots, je suis partie sur le drabble conventionnel (100 mots), mais... euh... A un moment, juste fuck, quoi XD Donc c'est un comptage approximatif.**

* * *

**Plus important à présent. Je pense que tout le monde a suivi l'actualité et est au courant pour les évènements du 7 janvier, ainsi que ce qui a suivi. Les hommages à Charlie Hebdo et aux victimes affluent, certains extrêmement émouvants. Sans avoir particulièrement fouillé, je pense qu'ici également, plusieurs auteurs y ont été de leur petit texte. Pour ma part, tout ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus est sur mon profil.**

**En ce qui concerne mes moyens d'expression, maintenant. Je ne dessinerai rien là-dessus, je me contenterai d'écrire. J'aurais pu écrire du larmoyant, du dramatique, de l'engagé, de l'enragé. Je ne ferai rien de tout ça. J'ai vu assez de sang et d'horreur pour une vie entière, je crois. Je n'en ai pas besoin de plus, et je pense que vous non plus. Tout ça commence à devenir malsain, je trouve. Là, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. J'ai besoin de rire, de paix, d'amour, de tendresse, de douceur, de compassion, d'amitié, de tout ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. C'est là-dessus que je suis partie pour écrire cette série de drabbles. Je pensais écrire de la guimauve, des bons sentiments qui dégoulinent mais qui font tellement de bien, au fond. Je voulais montrer que la vie continue, que rien n'a changé, que la haine a perdu, que je n'ai pas peur. Je voulais faire comme Charlie Hebdo, qui a annoncé que le prochain numéro serait un numéro ordinaire, comme ils l'ont toujours fait.**

**Au final, ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Et ces drabbles sont un peu en demi-teinte. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils terminent TOUS sur une note positive, mais des thèmes difficiles sont malgré tout abordés. Je suis désolée. J'aurais tellement vu montrer juste de la beauté et de l'amour. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis trop marquée par l'ambiance générale, par l'actualité, et par ma propre peur. Il fallait que ça sorte d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'espère ne pas vous accabler plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de rire vingt minutes par jour, ça rallonge l'espérance de vie.**

* * *

_the only good I've got in my life is you_ — Asanoha &amp; Hao

Née dans un monde troublé, ravagé par la guerre et la maladie, Asanoha a conscience de s'être laissée aller à la déchéance, peu à peu. Ses mains sont sales, pleines de sang et de merde. Elle est souillée de tout ce qu'elle a dû faire pour rester en vie. Même plus humaine. Mais il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de se laisser aller à jamais. Contre sa poitrine, dort un être immaculé, à l'âme encore pure, un nourrisson dont l'avenir ne demande qu'à se dessiner. Et le cœur de la femme-loup sait qu'il deviendra quelque chose de grand. Un soleil qui dissipera le brouillard et sèchera le torrent d'immondices d'où il s'est élevé.

* * *

_when everything feels wrong I feel right with you_ — Tamao X Yoh

_[Post Shaman Fight. Formulation de la dernière phrase volontairement ambigüe.]_

Même lorsque plus rien n'a de sens, cela n'a aucune importance avec _lui_. Revenu avec Anna après six d'errance, il avait franchi le seuil de l'onsen et tout était redevenu comme avant. Elle, restée sur place à l'attendre, à élever un enfant dont plus personne ne sait qui sont les parents, n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, parce qu'ils parviennent encore à faire comme si tout était _normal_. Assis à la terrasse d'un café, à déguster une glace à la fraise sous le soleil de l'été tokyoïte, rien ne compte en dehors de la chaleur sur leur peau, du sourire sur ses lèvres et du sucre sur sa langue.

* * *

_this is all that I need_ — Faust &amp; ... la Mort ?

Il n'y a aucune tristesse en lui lorsque l'over soul de Radim a raison du sien. Il part sereinement vers l'autre monde. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, a connu l'amour, l'amitié, la joie et la victoire. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il a fait tout son possible pour frayer un chemin aux autres, alors il ne regarde pas en arrière, il ne verse aucune larme et ne demande pas la résurrection. Il n'a plus besoin de vaincre la Mort, pas après avoir trouvé le moyen de mourir dignement, sans laisser de regrets ni d'œuvre inachevée. C'est _ça_, sa victoire.

* * *

_when nothing is real you are my truth_ — Ren X Horo

Certaines images ne disparaissent jamais, plus indélébiles que n'importe quelle cicatrice. Si Ren affiche une assurance inébranlable le jour, ce n'est que pour compenser les nuits peuplées de visages tordus hurlant vengeance pendant que lui implore pitié. Et lorsque Nichrom apparaît, lorsque même les vivants se mettent à réclamer sa tête pour les proches assassinés, lorsque le passé rattrape tout pour répandre le chaos dans son monde, le soulagement n'est que plus grand de sentir les bras frais de Horo s'enrouler autour de son torse pour l'arracher à la spirale du cauchemar prête à l'engloutir. Il est comme une lame de glace profondément arrimée à la réalité, l'ancre qui l'empêche de chavirer.

* * *

_in the darkness you shine_ — Ren X Jeanne

_[Plantation de la vallée.]_

Il ne se souvenait plus s'il l'avait rêvé, ou si ce fut vraiment la première vision qu'il eut lors de son troisième retour à la vie, mais la silhouette qui lui tendait les bras resterait à jamais gravée dans sa rétine. Sa lumière était indescriptible, venue d'un autre monde, au-delà de tout ce que les anges célestes pouvaient produire. La mémoire lui était ensuite revenue, tout aussi vivement. La mort, encore une fois. De la façon la plus stupide qui soit, abattu en une seconde par un Pache grotesque. Mais la colère et la honte brillaient par leur absence, aujourd'hui, afin de faire place à l'acceptation. Il avait _besoin_ d'elle.

* * *

_I never needed anything or anyone else_ — Bill X Blocken

Ridicules. Le premier immense, le second minuscule. Improbables. Le lourdaud et le génie. Indissociables. On croirait l'épaule de Bill en Lego et Blocken soudé dessus. On rit, on raconte tout et n'importe quoi sur eux. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Ils sont les plus isolés de tous, ceux dont on se moque, ceux qui répugnent - Bill pour sa stupidité de brute épaisse, Blocken pour sa bizarrerie sordide. Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble, et ont pourtant toutes les raisons de l'être, car ils représentent tout ce qui peut rapprocher deux êtres rejetés. Compassion. Compréhension. Des mots oubliés. Ils n'ont besoin de rien ni personne d'autre.

* * *

_I was broken, you made me whole again_ — Mary &amp; Hao

Lorsqu'elle était à genoux, brisée, l'âme saccagée et le cœur si gros qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à pleurer sur son sort, il est apparu. Elle était petite, si petite et insignifiante, à peine capable de parler, pauvre petite chose cramponnée à sa poupée tueuse. Et lui était si grand, si grand qu'il emplissait tout le ciel, si grand qu'elle pouvait se cacher derrière son ombre et s'y pelotonner pour ne plus jamais avoir peur... Elle n'était qu'un débris ramassé sur le bord de l'autoroute, un puzzle humain dont un dieu avait rassemblé les morceaux. Et elle avait réappris à vivre.

* * *

_the only one I trusted more than myself_ — Meene X John

_[Inspiré par la véritable devise des SAS, unité militaire anti-terrorisme dont est issu John : « Who dares wins.»]_

John aurait aimé avoir la chance de la rencontrer plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il s'estime heureux de l'avoir pour couvrir ses arrières. Qu'importe l'adversaire, qu'importe le terrain, qu'importe la chance ou la ruine, jamais il ne jette un regard derrière lui. C'est inutile. Il a plus confiance en elle qu'en lui-même. Tant qu'il sera debout, Meene le sera aussi, et rien ne les arrêtera. Il a perdu bien plus qu'une partenaire dans les flammes du Spirit of Fire. Alors même s'il s'égare aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas en vain. Hao mourra, car _qui ose gagne_.

« Je suis John Denbat des SAS, et je ne plierai pas. »

* * *

_chase all the fear away_ — Anna X Yoh

La peur est une chienne. Un rat des rues au ventre vide, une vermine qui fouille les poubelles de tes souvenirs pour se nourrir de chaque reste alléchant. Et lorsqu'elle a l'estomac plein, elle attaque, sauvage, barbare. Elle te laisse à genoux, recroquevillé dans la boue, trempé de larmes et de sang, et désespérément _seul_. Il n'y a qu'un remède. Il faut la chasser à jamais, à coups de bâton, avant qu'elle ne devienne un démon. Même un garçon aussi doux qu'Asakura Yoh l'a compris, et lui a brisé l'échine d'un revers d'over soul. Alors Anna sourit et se relève enfin, rejetant le joug de la terreur.

* * *

_can I have this moment forever ?_ — Anna X Hao

_[Sur la plage, après le combat contre Oyamada Mansumi.]_

L'océan n'est que chaos et débris, mais la guerre éclair est terminée. La paix revenue se savoure avec délectation, plus précieuse que jamais. Les ennemis d'hier sont côte à côte sur cette plage qui a vu tant de choses, et Anna se surprend à espérer que cela ne finisse jamais, que cette infime oasis de sérénité au cœur du Shaman Fight s'étire à l'infini. À ses côtés, Hao reste silencieux, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, si semblable à Yoh que l'itako sent son cœur balancer malgré elle. La leçon du jour a un goût doux-amer. Lorsque l'ennemi frappe de toute sa cruauté aveugle, ils sont _tous_ ensemble.

* * *

**Je bénis celui qui a inventé l'écriture en italique. Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que je ressens à l'idée de pouvoir montrer de façon parfaitement visible quels mots j'accentue lorsque je lis mes propres textes. C'est presque jouissif. (Bizarre, qui a dit bizarre ? XD)**

**Puis ça fait joli pour la présentation, aussi *-***


	5. La louve et la calavera

**Titre : La louve et la calavera  
**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Et là pour le coup, je blague pas. **

**Note :**** J'ai momentanément abandonné le principe d'une chanson par chap' qui sert de thème. Là, en fait, je partais sur des drabbles et puis… C'est parti en couille. C'est devenu trop long, donc je poste les deux machins comme ça, ici, et voilà. A la base, les thèmes étaient, dans l'ordre, « amour maternel » et « embouteillages de vacances », mais là aussi c'est parti en cacahuètes XD **

* * *

**Asanoha — Mère louve**

Asanoha ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question. Elle était dotée d'une forme d'instinct extrême qui lui permettait de vivre sans gamberger. S'il fallait voler pour manger, elle volait. S'il fallait mentir pour mieux manipuler, elle mentait.

Le jour où elle était tombée dans un coupe-gorge, cernée par des bandits aussi misérables et affamés qu'elle, lorsqu'on lui avait arraché son enfant des bras pour voir si elle ne cachait pas quelques malheureuses pièces sous ses vêtements, elle n'avait eu aucun cas de conscience à affronter. Quelque chose avait rugi en elle, une impulsion brutale, animale, enfouie sous sa carcasse humaine, et toute sa chair de mère folle de rage s'était jetée en avant. Ses dents s'étaient enfoncées dans une gorge et avaient déchiré à l'aveugle, mordu et arraché des lambeaux sanguinolents jusqu'à ce que le corps ennemi cesse de se débattre. Ses ongles avaient lacéré, massacré, défiguré, sans retenue, sans réserve. Et chaque coup porté la poussait à continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à éventrer, jusqu'à transformer cette pourriture en tas de viande informe.

Et lorsque la frénésie était retombée, la laissant en nage, suffocante, ensanglantée, il n'y avait plus personne. Où étaient les autres ? Où étaient-ils, qu'elle les mette en pièces à leur tour ? Ils avaient fui. Lâches, lâches, ils avaient fui. Il ne restait qu'un petit paquet de couvertures qui geignait. Son bébé, sa chair, il était là, il était là. Elle l'avait rejoint, marchant, trébuchant, rampant, ni tout à fait femme ni tout à fait animal, encore ivre de sang.

Il n'avait rien, il était là, il respirait, il pleurait, il n'avait rien. Elle avait léché délicatement son petit visage d'ange pour laver les éclaboussures rouges qui l'avaient atteint. Il n'avait rien. Elle l'avait serré contre sa poitrine, l'avait senti respirer, bouger, comme lorsqu'il était encore dans son ventre. Il continuait à sangloter. Il devait avoir faim. Elle aussi. Quelle chance, il y avait de la viande fraîche à volonté, ce jour-là.

Asanoha ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question. Elle était dotée d'une forme d'instinct qui lui permettait de vivre sans remords. S'il fallait tuer pour ne pas être tué, elle tuerait. Si elle devait devenir louve pour nourrir sa portée, elle le deviendrait.

* * *

**Jun X Peyote — Microcosme**

Jun scrute la file interminable de voitures devant eux. Ses petits pieds nus sont posés sur le tableau de bord, leurs ongles peints en violet - petite touche de folie qu'elle s'était accordée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vernis est déjà sec. Il fait chaud, tellement chaud. Elle étouffe, même dans sa robe à bretelles presque transparente. Leur voiture se transformait en fournaise et l'atmosphère caniculaire se mêlait aux hurlements de klaxons, aux relents de tabac, aux râleries de son cher et tendre assigné au volant, aux vrombissements de moustiques, aux grincements de l'autoradio d'où s'échappaient des notes rock.

Le plancher du véhicule était jonché d'emballages vides, de miettes de sandwiches et d'objets hétéroclites. Les bagages entassés sur la banquette arrière débordaient à l'avant, menaçant d'engloutir les passagers. Tableau pittoresque du départ en vacances, scène vue et revue, mais qui lui était jusqu'alors étrangère. Elle aime ça. Loin des fauteuils d'avion confortables, loin de l'air conditionné, elle vit. Elle change, elle découvre un univers dont elle ne soupçonnait rien. Un microcosme fait d'odeur de mégot, de musique, de soleil, de son Peyote ronchon, avec sa mèche de travers, ses tatouages de mauvais goût et ses chemises à la propreté douteuse.

Il lui tend une cigarette, qu'elle accepte sans réfléchir, suivie de son briquet orné d'un calavera. Peut-être que ça ne durera pas, que tout va se terminer aussi vite que ça a commencé, dans une bouffée de fumée nocive.

Mais en attendant, elle vit.


	6. La Réponse

**Titre : La Réponse **

**Auteur : me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating : K+, c'est gentillet ici. **

**Note : Réponse à un défi de Koba ^^ Je devais écrire 300 mots minimum sur Hao et Jeanne, sans violence ni sang. **

**Au final, c'est… bizarre. C'est pas de la romance, pas vraiment, pas explicitement – c'est à vous de choisir, en tout cas. J'ai écrit ça d'une seule traite, sans savoir où j'allais. Quand j'ai commencé, j'avais seulement l'ambiance du début en tête (aka le premier paragraphe, en fait, la description des lieux), et après j'ai continué en mode YOLO. Je savais pas où j'allais, mais j'y allais XD Du coup, bah… ça ressemble pas à grand-chose. C'est un cafouillis d'idées, de point de vue perso sur la fin de SK, de références pêle-mêle (y a une référence vague à Mononoke Hime, une à Kaamelott, une à Pokémon BW, une à X-Men First Class et… je crois que c'est tout XD Un cookie et un bisou à celui ou celle qui me les trouve toutes.) **

**Bref. Je suis désolée (surtout pour Koba qui m'a demandé ce défi et pour Rain qui était toute contente que j'écrive du HJ), parce que je doute que cet OS soit cool, c'est juste du portnawak qui ne va nulle part x) Pardoooon :c **

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité aux lueurs lunaires. Une brise légère s'engouffrait par la baie vitrée ouverte, laissant le rideau blanc flotter dans les airs, lentement, avec majesté, tel un gracieux fantôme. Les reflets lumineux de l'astre nocturne peignaient la scène en tons de blanc et de noir, créant un tableau monochrome un peu triste. Dans un coin, une robe ouvragée, de soie et de dentelles, reposait soigneusement sur un fauteuil beaucoup moins élégant, ses pans ondulant doucement au rythme du vent. Des chaussures assorties étaient posées tout près, soigneusement alignées.

Rendue mélancolique par l'atmosphère des lieux, Jeanne se redressa dans le lit, troublant ce silence de cathédrale par le froissement des draps encore tièdes. Son ombre chatoya sur le mur à ce mouvement, brisant un instant les lignes immobiles du reste de l'habitacle. Sa chevelure lourde retombait de chaque côté de son visage, chatouillant ses bras nus. Balayant son environnement de son regard écarlate fatigué, elle se sentit bien seule. Perdue, également. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là.

La première fois, sa première nuit ici, n'était qu'un simple caprice, une décision prise sur un coup de tête. Elle avait fui pour échapper à une dispute puérile avec celui qu'elle aimait comme un père, elle s'était réfugiée ici telle une adolescente dans les bras d'un mauvais garçon, cherchant une bêtise pour contrarier papa et maman. Elle s'était sentie ridicule, immature, en rentrant après sa fugue. Le chef suprême rentrant la tête basse, penaud, après sa fugue, face à ses compagnons. Elle avait senti l'estime qu'ils lui portaient diminuer dans leurs yeux. Alors, deux jours plus tard, elle était repartie. Ou revenue, tout dépendait du point de vue. Difficile de dire où était son véritable foyer, désormais.

Allongé à ses côtés, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur de sorte qu'elle ne puisse le voir d'où elle se tenait, Hao était immobile. Les draps couvraient ses jambes et sa crinière abondante masquait l'essentiel de son dos. À eux deux, elle assise et plongée dans les tourments, lui allongé et serein, cheveux blancs et cheveux noirs, ils formaient leur antithèse habituelle, yin et yang incompréhensible mais indissociable. Sa respiration à lui était calme et régulière, et pourtant il ne dormait pas, elle en était persuadée. Il devait l'écouter, scruter ses pensées, guetter ses réactions, les paupières closes et un sourire fin sur les lèvres, attendant qu'elle se décide, qu'elle fasse un pas d'un côté ou de l'autre de la frontière - de plus en plus infime - entre la réalité et l'idéal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? finit-elle par souffler à voix basse.

La question était venue toute seule, sans qu'elle puisse y réfléchir vraiment. Elle n'était même pas sûre de désirer la réponse, et pourtant la réponse vint, accompagnée d'un léger rire :

— Tu parles comme si je t'avais kidnappée et traînée de force ici. Tu es venue et _revenue_ de ton propre chef, petite fille bizarre.

Voilà, c'était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ce n'était pas une réponse, ce n'était pas envisageable. N'y avait-il réellement rien ? Pas de manipulation, pas de piège ? Allait-elle, une fois de plus, repartir comme elle était venue, inventer une excuse pour justifier son absence et retourner se coucher dans son lit de petite fille ? Ce manège continuerait-il indéfiniment ? N'y aurait-il jamais de châtiment, ni de Dieu ni du diable ? Jamais d'affrontement ultime ? Pas de sang, pas de violence, pas de feu, pas de mort ? Devrait-elle frapper la première pour obtenir une réaction, comme Meene, Chris et Kevin dans l'arène ? Quelle était la morale, dans ce cas ? Qu'y avait-il à comprendre ?

Ses mains se resserrèrent, impulsivement, si fort qu'elle s'en abîma les ongles. Trop-plein d'émotions, de sentiments contradictoires. De frustration. Pourquoi devait-elle trouver les réponses seule ? Ni père adoptif, ni mentor, ni coéquipiers pour venir en aide à la pauvre petite orpheline qui n'avait plus rien d'une sainte. À elle de comprendre à quoi rimait ce combat insensé, à elle de se forger son opinion de la Justice.

— Il n'y a pas d'opinion à avoir là-dessus, coupa Hao, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. C'est un mot creux, tu n'arriveras pas à lui donner du sens.

— Un _mot creux_ ?

Plus rien n'aurait dû la choquer, venant de lui, et pourtant cette phrase venait de lui flanquer un choc presque électrique, comme si un géant avait donné un coup de pied dans une fourmilière, démolissant la base de tout l'édifice.

— Ce n'est qu'un mot inventé par l'homme pour justifier ses actes. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres... Vengeance. Bien commun. Rêve. Religion. Prophétie. Intuition. Il aura le sens que tu lui inventeras.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

Ça lui avait échappé, comme une protestation, une exclamation impuissante teintée à la fois d'indignation et de désespoir. Mais c'était la vérité, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas... Sa vue se brouilla lorsque les larmes vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cils puis rouler sur ses joues blanches.

« Pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit. » se répétait-elle en boucle.

C'était la supplication muette d'une enfant qui vient de comprendre que son point de vue unilatéral n'a de sens que pour elle et ne fera pas tourner le monde. Elle n'était pas venue ici dans ce but. Elle était venue se confronter au diable pour consolider sa foi après avoir appris la vérité sur sa prétendue sainteté. Elle était venue s'infliger l'ultime supplice réservé à l'Iron Maiden, celui qui lui apporterait la lucidité et le pouvoir de mettre le Mal en échec. Au final, elle venait juste de perdre ce qui lui restait.

Elle sentit au mouvement du matelas qu'il venait de se redresser à son tour, se mettant à sa hauteur. Alors qu'elle amorçait instinctivement un mouvement de recul pour se protéger, il posa simplement une main sur son visage pour y essuyer ses larmes. Son expression était difficilement déchiffrable - et la faible luminosité n'aidait pas. Compassion, déception, incompréhension, agacement ?

— Rentre chez toi.

Le conseil lui parut terriblement ironique, presque cruel. Rentrer chez elle, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à y faire ? Facile à dire pour lui. Facile à dire lorsque l'on a un toit et un rôle précis à assumer. Rentrer pour faire quoi ?

— Fais ce que tu sais faire, répondit-il sans qu'elle ait besoin de formuler à voix haute sa pensée. Chef des X-Laws. Occupe-toi des tiens. Surveille-les. N'accumule pas plus de cadavres. Moi, je reste ici et je fais ce que je sais faire, comme toi. C'est tout. Et ça ira.

« Ça ira. » Elle avait déjà entendu ça dans une autre bouche, mais elle ne se souvenait plus laquelle.

Elle était rentrée et plus jamais revenue. Sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de n'être pas même une adversaire pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de guerre à mener. Une guerre impliquerait des partis distincts et des chances égales de l'emporter. Les choses étaient bien plus simples que cela. Il y avait un trône, un prétendant en chemin, prêt à s'y asseoir, et des figurants marchant dans son sillage, de plein gré ou non. Et le rôle des figurants n'apparaîtrait qu'à la fin du spectacle, pour le dernier acte, lorsque le roi serait en place, juste avant la tombée du rideau.

Trois jours plus tard, un raid mené par John Denbat réduisit en cendres cet entrepôt où elle avait passé tant de nuits en secret. Un attentat lancé par un homme qui avait passé une partie de sa vie à en contrecarrer d'autres au sein des SAS. L'explosion engendrée sonna comme la confirmation des paroles de Hao : la Justice a le sens qu'on lui donne. C'était aussi le symbole de son échec, puisque John et ses coéquipiers perdirent la vie ce jour-là. Finalement, elle n'avait pas pu les protéger, alors que Hao l'avait presque ouvertement mise en garde. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que son rôle final serait à la hauteur des sacrifices faits jusqu'ici.


	7. Deus ex machina

**Titre :**** Deus ex machina**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** Euuuuh… Je sais pas. K+ ? Ouais, allez. **

**Note :**** Hmm. J'étais partie pour écrire le défi de Koba, et puis c'est parti en couille, comme d'habitude. Je suis retombée sur un texte que j'avais écrit plus pour moi qu'autre chose, et j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait matière à le rendre intéressant en l'adaptant à un personnage de SK. Donc je l'ai charcuté, réécrit, complété, développé, et voilà le résultat. Ça reste un peu gênant à poster, parce que le début est très personnel, très… vécu. Un peu trop. Carrément trop, en fait. J'ai hésité, et puis voilà, maintenant c'est fait. Hrm. « C'est embarrassant », comme dirait Rerenounet. Mais au moins j'aurai écrit aujourd'hui !**

* * *

Marion &amp; _vous-devinerez-seuls-comme-des-grands _— Deus ex machina

* * *

Anthropophobie. Agoraphobie. Phobie sociale. Ils peuvent bien appeler ça comme ils veulent. La seule chose vraie là-dedans, c'est la Peur. La Peur, la vraie. Partout, toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille. Partout, parce qu'ils sont partout, eux, les gens, les autres, les étrangers, les humains. Toujours, parce qu'elle a eu beau prier mille fois pour leur mort, ils sont encore là. Ils la suivent, ils la regardent, ils l'accompagnent, ils vivent et respirent devant elle. Et ils la terrifient. Elle ne voit rien en eux qui lui ressemble. Elle n'est ni aussi belle ni aussi répugnante qu'eux. Elle les aime et elle les hait comme elle s'aime et comme elle se hait. Elle a besoin d'eux et elle veut rester seule. Elle voudrait être leur semblable et rien ne l'horrifierait davantage que d'être pareille à eux.

Et tout était de leur faute, à _eux_. Leur comportement grégaire, leur besoin maladif de repousser ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas l'ont réduite à survivre plus qu'à vivre. Survivre en barricadant tous les accès, en condamnant définitivement la porte et en clouant des planches aux fenêtres. Une muraille. Une carapace nommée Phobos. Une armure pour la protéger d'eux. Quiconque tentera de la vaincre s'y brisera lui-même, ainsi qu'elle l'a voulu. Et même s'ils parvenaient à trouver la brèche, qu'importe ? A l'intérieur, ils ne trouveraient que son cadavre. Ils l'avaient tuée depuis longtemps déjà. Sa carapace n'est rien d'autre que son tombeau. Elle l'aura protégée de tout, excepté de la solitude. Elle a besoin de contact. Elle a tellement besoin d'eux. Elle a besoin de ceux qui la tuent. Comment pourrait-elle accepter ça ? Comment pourrait-elle aller au-devant du monde en sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'y romprait les os ? Qu'ils l'écraseraient avec l'indifférence impitoyable qui les caractérise ? Ce n'est pas acceptable, ce n'est pas concevable. Personne ne peut souffrir à ce point de son plein gré. Son orgueil préférait la mort. Elle avait la douceur d'un nectar divin. Tellement plus supportable que le monde...

Alors, avec une lenteur presque tendre, la lame s'enfonce dans la chair blanche veinée de bleu, tranche les canaux sanguins apparents et laisse tomber un filet de rubis sur le plancher, souillant le bois de rouge. Voilà, c'était parfait ainsi. Lorsqu'on la trouverait, elle serait étendue sur le parquet brillant, petite poupée immaculée aux cheveux d'or, entourée de ses fluides vitaux, formant un répugnant tableau. Elle laisserait couler son sang par terre, et ainsi tout le monde serait coupable.

Coupable, coupable, coupable, pour n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu, rien compris, tous aussi aveugles et sourds et stupides qu'ils étaient. Elle formerait une énorme tache sur leur sol bien propre, telle une rature sur une page de cahier impeccable, juste ce qu'il faut pour tout gâcher. Ils ne dormiraient plus la nuit et ce serait bien fait.

Elle a presque envie de rire, à présent. C'est tellement tragique, pathétique, ironique, dramatique. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il fallait faire. Ça ne servirait à rien. On l'oublierait bien vite. Les gens étaient si prompts à se mettre des œillères pour ignorer tout ce qui contrariait leur petit quotidien minable. Voilà qu'elle pleure, maintenant. Elle pleure et rit en même temps, dans des sursauts épileptiques, pendant que son poignet continue à maculer d'écarlate sa robe bleu clair. Elle serre sa blessure entre ses doigts fins, comme si cela pouvait la guérir, effacer ce qu'elle venait de faire, comme s'il n'était pas trop tard. Idiote qu'elle est. Bien sûr que c'est trop tard. Qui pourrait l'aider à présent ? Elle se mourait, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. C'était bien plus qu'un miracle qu'il lui fallait. Il aurait fallu qu'un dieu se penche à son oreille et lui dise de vivre. Ou un Prince Charmant, comme dans les contes pour enfants. Ce genre de secours improbable qui n'arrive jamais dans le monde réel.

Alors quand une main brûlante se pose sur son épaule, elle n'y croit pas une seconde. Que son inconscient cesse de la torturer avec des hallucinations. Le reste du monde était assez cruel comme ça. Puis quelqu'un se penche à son oreille, elle sent de longues mèches lui chatouiller la joue et on lui souffle les cinq mots les plus réconfortants de la création :

— Tu n'es pas seule.

Et lorsqu'elle croise les prunelles incendiaires du dieu descendu à son secours, elle a la confirmation que ce n'est pas à elle de partir. Et si, finalement, elle regardait plutôt le monde brûler ?

* * *

**Un cookie et un bisou à celui ou celle qui trouve la référence à Kaamelott planquée là-dedans !**


	8. Décalage

**Titre :**** Décalage**

**Auteur :**** Corporal Queen  
**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** K+ ici, c'est gentil mignon ^^**

**Note :**** Plusieurs remarques.**

**1) On m'a OBLIGÉE A POSTER XDD *fuit* Perso, j'aime pas trop ce petit bout de machin écrit à la va-vite, mais allez, soit. **

**2) Ce pairing est wtf. En fait ça fait un moment que je cherche quelqu'un avec qui shipper Nichrom de façon permanente (sinon j'aime bien le RenNichrom, mais ça fait doublon de Ren avec mon RenHoro OTP et j'aime bien pouvoir caser tous les perso sans que ça bugue), et je savais pas avec qui (allez-y, OSEZ me parler du NichromRutherfor et je vous mange tout cru avec de la sauce béarnaise). Donc j'ai cogité, et voilà ce que ça donne. NichromAlumi. Ouais, la Alumi de Flowers, la Anna III qui doit épouser Hana. C'est limite du pairing inter-fandom, quoi XD Puis je vous parle pas de la différence d'âge, ça fait peur (dix ans). Tant piiiis. **

**Sinon, vous saviez que Nichrom n'avait que dix ans dans SK ? Oui oui, même lors de son combat contre Ren dans les plantations, il avait DIX ANS. A la limite onze, mais je suis même pas sûre. **

* * *

_Décalage — Nichrom X Alumi_

* * *

Ils avaient toujours été en décalage.

Lorsqu'elle était née, il était déjà grand - assez en tout cas pour céder à la vengeance brûlante d'un grand frère qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Lorsqu'il avait dû accomplir son devoir de Pache et mourir pour le clan durant le Shaman Fight, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, bébé encore dans les langes qu'elle était. Elle ne l'avait pas vu combattre, elle ne l'avait pas vu haïr et se consumer, pas plus qu'elle n'avait assisté à sa rédemption. Elle n'avait eu aucun rôle à jouer là-dedans.

Lorsqu'elle avait été en âge de s'intéresser aux garçons, lui était adulte et ne la voyait que comme une lointaine petite cousine un peu collante, un peu exaspérante. Alors elle se contentait de le regarder de loin, comme les autres adolescentes de la tribu. Dire que Nichrom avait du succès aurait été un bel euphémisme : non content d'être l'un des rares mâles en pleine force de l'âge du coin, on pouvait dire que la vingtaine lui réussissait bien. Impossible alors pour Alumi de se distinguer parmi sa horde d'admiratrices prépubères. De toute manière, s'il avait dû s'intéresser à quelqu'un parmi la tribu, ç'aurait été Lip ou Rap, toutes deux en pleine expansion mammaire. Elle s'était fait une raison.

Était ensuite venu le jour de rencontrer son futur fiancé, dont on lui parlait depuis toujours. Asakura Hana s'était révélé décevant. Idiot, immature, ingrat et irrespectueux. Oh bien sûr, il avait un certain charme, celui des mauvais garçons qui plaît aux idiotes en mal de sensations fortes. Mais il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec Nichrom. N'aurait-elle donc jamais de chance ?

Et puis, peu de temps après son dix-neuvième anniversaire, alors qu'elle était sur le point de tirer un trait définitif sur ses amourettes de gamine, il était venu au Fumbari Onsen à l'occasion de la grande fête organisée pour elle, avait timidement déposé un paquet sur la pile de cadeaux déjà imposante et avait posé un regard différent sur elle. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle aurait juré que ses iris magnétiques s'attardaient sur elle un peu plus longtemps, un peu moins innocemment.

« Dommage », avait-elle alors songé. Oui, dommage que la fête du jour soit celle du traditionnel Nosai no Gi, qui officialiserait ses fiançailles au Japon. Un petit temps de retard. Décidément, entre eux, il y aurait toujours un décalage.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Sinon j'ai un JeanneRuthefor sur le feu, je pense que ça arrivera dans la semaine prochaine. **


	9. Une histoire de cheveux et de bonbons

**Titre :**** Une histoire de cheveux et de bonbons**

**Auteur :**** Caporal Reine. … wah c'est chelou en français. **

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Pas d'explicite, mais des allusions à une sexualité viciée et un peu d'angst / glauque / triste.**

**Note :**** Deux bouts de machin pas vraiment drabbles écrits dans le cadre d'un défi avec Rain. Elle m'a donné dix thèmes, donc si tout se passe bien, huit autres textes dans le genre suivront. En italique le thème donné par Rain, en gras le titre que j'ai donné au texte qui en découle, PARCE QUE J'AIME DONNER DES TITRES A TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI.**

**Pseudo UA pour le premier texte, et… je sais pas pour le deuxième, c'est comme vous voulez. Mais dans les deux cas, c'est du n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

_I - Les bonbons truffés de lames_

**Le duo infernal**

Halloween est une période bénie pour quelqu'un comme Bill. Mauvaise réputation ou pas, les bambins se bousculent à sa porte pour réclamer des friandises qu'il se fera un plaisir de leur offrir. Ce jour-là, contrairement à tous les autres, on ne le regardera pas de travers : c'est la tradition ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu, un simple jeu, rien de malsain là-dedans. Et puis les costumes, achetés ou faits-main, c'est quelque chose... Les codes vestimentaires habituels ne tiennent plus. Tout d'un coup, les parents se moquent que leur adorable petite fille ait les gambettes à l'air, si c'est pour se déguiser en fée.

Voilà qu'on toque à la porte ! Il n'est que seize heures, mais les premiers sont déjà là. Il se précipite de son pas lourd, un saladier rempli de délicieuses sucreries : fraises tagada, réglisses, sucettes, chocolats, marshmallows, réglisses, il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Il les a disposés lui-même, presque amoureusement, sans même s'en réserver quelques-uns pour lui, faisant fi de sa gourmandise habituelle. Il assouvira un autre type d'appétit aujourd'hui.

Il ouvre la porte à la volée, un sourire avide plaqué sur son visage au regard torve. Sur le paillasson, les yeux brillants, attend une nuée d'enfants, tous grimés - zombies, princesses, fantômes, ogres et citrouilles, avec leurs chapeaux en feutre, leur maquillage bon marché et leurs paniers déjà bien garnis. Devant leurs réclamations criardes, il distribue généreusement bonbons et chocolats, toutes dents dehors, se permettant une caresse sur la joue ou une petite tape innocente sur la tête, quelques compliments suaves sur leurs déguisements et des œillades discrètes sur la chair dénudée ici et là. Inévitablement, la scène prend fin, trop tôt à son goût - ce n'est pourtant pas faute de les avoir invités à entrer, mais ils n'attendent tous que de repartir à leur tournée, et ça ne prend jamais.

Il profite encore un peu de la vue en scrutant par le judas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous hors de vue. Il attendra les prochains, patiemment. Il n'a pas remarqué Blocken qui s'est glissé du canapé jusqu'à une fenêtre donnant sur la cour, pour coller ce qui lui sert de nez aux carreaux sales. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend des cris horrifiés venus de l'extérieur qu'il soupçonne quelque chose. Il se rue aux côtés de son colocataire qui s'est mis à rire, rire, rire à gorge déployée, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il aperçoit alors les enfants, au loin, se tenir la bouche, voit les flots de sang entre leurs petits doigts potelés, les emballages à leurs pieds, et les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans sa tête.

Blocken a quitté la pièce, à la recherche d'un meilleur angle de vue pour admirer la scène. À l'étage peut-être ? Oui, on a bon champ de vision depuis là. Toujours hilare, il se délecte de chaque miette du spectacle. Les enfants ensanglantés, les parents affolés, l'agitation soudaine qui éclate dans la rue. Il rit plus fort encore, ravi de sa bonne blague. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour truffer toutes ces petites boules de sucre de lames minuscules et d'aiguilles, mais ça en valait la peine. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que Bill soit le seul à profiter de la fête.

* * *

_II — Perruque_

**Les erreurs du passé**

Assise à sa coiffeuse, Jun peignait méthodiquement la lourde perruque posée sur son socle, chacun de ses gestes empli de sang-froid et d'application. Elle avait la main experte de celle qui avait répété son numéro mille fois. Ses yeux froids restaient résolument posés sur son ouvrage, sans jamais s'attarder sur ses multiples reflets dans les miroirs disposés de part et d'autre du meuble. C'était le passage le plus pénible de sa toilette, celui qui lui rappelait immanquablement son crâne chauve à la peau encore rouge par endroits. Comme une piqûre de rappel constante, pour qu'elle se souvienne toujours de sa stupidité.

« Tu as vu, idiote ? »

Petites phrases assassines qu'elle faisait tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? »

Désagréables souvenirs qui remontaient. Brûlures acides sur son épiderme.

« Voilà ce que c'est de jouer les petites malignes superficielles... »

Larmes de frustration, joues cramoisies de honte.

« Tout ça pour avoir des cheveux colorés... Tu as eu l'air fine, après, hein, quand il a fallu l'annoncer aux parents, quand tu t'es jetée en pleurant dans les jupes de Mère... »

Colère, incompréhension, pendant qu'elle faisait voler les flacons de ce produit maudit, qui allaient éclater contre les murs en abîmant la tapisserie.

« Te voilà bien punie, maintenant c'est pour la vie. »

Sa main trembla un peu et manqua soudain de lâcher la brosse, mais elle avait terminé. Précautionneusement, paupières serrées pour ne rien voir, elle souleva la coiffe sombre du reposoir en verre et la plaça sur son cuir chevelu, là où plus rien ne poussait depuis des années. Elle s'efforça de faire vite, de toucher le moins longtemps possible la peau rêche et nue qui la faisait toujours frissonner de dégoût.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle ouvrit les yeux et fit face à sa propre image. Les cheveux noirs retombaient souplement sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage pâle de poupée chinoise. Elle avait renoncé pour toujours aux teintes excentriques qui l'attiraient tant lorsqu'elle était adolescente, pour arborer aussi fièrement que possible les reflets corbeau des Tao. Il lui fallait oublier les erreurs du passé.


	10. Under the Rain

**Titre :**** Under the Rain**

**Auteur :**** votre dévouée Caporal **

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~ … Oh wait. UN TRUC M'APPARTIENT DANS CE CHAPITRE. HAHAHA. … C'est juste un chien. Mais ça reste un OC. A MOI. **

**Rating :**** K+. Angst / tristesse et sang mais rien d'explicitement décrit.**

**Note :**** Suite du défi avec Rain. Il porte le numéro VIII parce que c'est le huitième mot donné et que j'ai écrit en fonction de l'inspiration, pas de l'ordre numérique. Donc ça va être le bordel x) **

**Comme la dernière fois : en italique le thème reçu, en gras le titre ajouté.**

**Le thème est moins respecté que je l'aurais voulu, ici… Tant pis, j'avais envie d'écrire ça. **

* * *

_VIII - L'odeur de la pluie_

**Le sang versé ne sèche jamais**

* * *

Tout en chantonnant gaiement dans sa cuisine, Seyrarm terminait de nettoyer le plan de travail, le débarrassant des feuilles sèches et des morceaux de tige cassées qu'elle venait de semer un peu partout en préparant une nouvelle composition florale pour la boutique. Après avoir passé une dernière fois l'éponge, elle se lava les mains et retourna admirer son œuvre. Elle avait mêlé subtilement chrysanthèmes et branches de pin, s'essayant à une forme plus rare d'ikebana traditionnel. Satisfaite du résultat - qui, non content de ravir ses yeux d'experte, embaumait toute la pièce de saveurs sylvestres -, elle l'emporta dans l'arrière-boutique, veillant à le placer dans un endroit suffisamment lumineux. Il attendrait là jusqu'au lendemain, lorsqu'elle rouvrirait son commerce pour la semaine et qu'elle l'exposerait à la vue des clients.

En attendant, elle comptait bien profiter de la fin de son week-end, aussi s'installa-t-elle confortablement au salon après avoir chipé quelques biscuits de riz soufflé dans le garde-manger. Elle alluma la télévision sur une série qu'elle affectionnait après avoir jeté un œil à l'horloge murale : dix-huit heures passées. Reoseb, sorti promener le chien, aurait déjà dû être rentré, mais elle savait qu'il ne voyait jamais le temps passer. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait faim, avec une mine faussement contrite pour son retard. Il proposerait de l'aider à la cuisine, et elle le chasserait parce qu'il n'était bon à rien aux fourneaux. Et le lendemain, il se rattraperait en étant le premier levé pour l'ouverture, aux aurores pour préparer les derniers bouquets et astiquer la vitrine. Leur vie à deux était question d'équilibre.

Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, la pluie s'était mise à battre aux carreaux, et Seyrarm commençait à s'impatienter, maudissant son frère pour n'avoir jamais recours au téléphone portable qu'elle lui avait offert, lorsqu'elle entendit les aboiements de Kiba au loin. Avec un sourire rassuré, elle éteignit la télévision et reprit le chemin de la cuisine pour sortir les aliments du frigidaire, guettant de son oreille aiguisée les bruits caractéristiques de la clef dans la serrure. Rien ne vint, cependant.

Bientôt, leur chien se mit à gratter à la porte, attendant que son maître ouvre. Avait-il oublié ses clefs ? Reposant son plat sur la table, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit sans prendre la peine de vérifier au judas. Leur shiba domestique lui sauta dans les bras, visiblement pas fatigué pour deux sous d'avoir cavalé à l'extérieur pendant près de trois heures, apportant avec lui une forte odeur de pluie et de terre humide. Elle l'accueillit à bras ouverts, lui grattouillant affectueusement le crâne en cherchant son frère du regard. Face à elle, la petite allée de jardin au dallage propret était déserte. La laisse bleue de Kiba était trempée et salie, comme s'il l'avait longtemps traînée derrière lui sans personne pour la tenir.

— Reoseb ? appela-t-elle.

Sa voix lui parut bien faible, vacillante. Si elle n'était plus muette depuis des années déjà, elle restait peu bavarde, bien plus introvertie que son aîné.

— Reoseb ? réitéra-t-elle.

Aucune réponse, aussi ramassa-t-elle la laisse du shiba et, après avoir attrapé un parapluie accroché au porte-manteau et s'être rapidement chaussée, elle s'élança au dehors. Loin de sa cuisine aux odeurs champêtres, elle se sentit soudain perdue au milieu de ce tourbillon d'eau frénétique qui malmenait son vieux parapluie. Elle reconnaissait l'odeur de la terre retournée et de l'humus pour avoir passé des heures dans son jardin à cueillir le nécessaire pour ses ikebana, mais l'averse brouillait ses repères et rendait le paysage autrefois familier bien plus violent et inquiétant. Kiba se pressait contre ses jambes, gémissant, à la fois impatient et effrayé, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Alors qu'elle remontait à pas rapides le sentier de promenade habituel, son chien se mit à tirer sur sa laisse et à japper nerveusement. Seyrarm ne voyait toujours rien, mais quelque chose de perfide s'était insinué dans l'air. Une fragrance nouvelle, plus âcre, et désagréablement familière. Quelque chose qui lui ramenait de vieux souvenirs. Par flashes, des images confuses de l'écran de commande du Golem lui revinrent, et ses ongles se crispèrent sur le lien qui la rattachait à son chien, comme pour se rapprocher, pour quêter du réconfort. Elle avait besoin de ne pas être seule. Et lorsque l'odeur ferreuse se fit plus agressive à ses narines, elle se mit à courir. Pas longtemps. Elle trouva vite, trop vite, son frère. On n'avait fait aucun effort pour le dissimuler, à vrai dire. Il gisait dans une mare de sang que la pluie diluait peu à peu, le visage et le thorax criblés de blessures qu'aucune arme de simple humain n'aurait pu infliger.

Sur ses jambes flageolantes, elle eut l'impression de mettre une éternité à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement agenouillée à ses côtés, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que serrer la main, déjà froide, dans la sienne. Les résidus d'énergie spirituelle qui rôdaient alentour et affolaient Kiba confirmaient sa première impression : il y avait un, si ce n'était plusieurs, shaman là-dessous. Et elle se mit à pleurer - silencieusement, comme elle le faisait toujours - avec plus de frustration que de tristesse. Le chagrin viendrait plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle se heurtait principalement à son impuissance, à leur échec. Le Shaman Fight serait toujours là, derrière eux, devant eux, en eux. Et tout ce qu'ils y avaient fait aussi. Il y aurait toujours des veufs, des orphelins, des éplorés, des vengeurs. Il n'y aurait pas d'après, ce ne serait jamais terminé tant qu'ils seraient en vie.

Pas de futur, pas d'échappatoire. Elle serait toujours coincée ici, avec l'odeur du sang par-dessus celle de la pluie.

* * *

**Le nom du chien est un clin d'oeil au personnage de Kiba dans Naruto, parce que j'adore ce mec. Il est très Horo Horo, je trouve *-*  
**


	11. L'affaire des glycines

**Titre :**** L'affaire des glycines**

**Auteur :**** Qweenie au rapport o/**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** M car le crack ci présent risque de gravement endommager les cerveaux encore en pleine croissance.**

**Note :**** J'ai, euh… j'ai écrit ça hier soir… en fait avec Rain on s'est lancées dans un challenge de drabbles, on tire un thème et un pairing au hasard et on se donne quinze minutes pour écrire toutes les deux dessus, et après on échange. Hier soir, on a eu un OpachoSeyrarm sur le thème « glycine » (si vous êtes incultes comme moi, ce sont des fleurs violettes en grappe, dixit Rain). Et tout allait bien, finalement. Je veux dire, Rain a fait un drabble tout mignon et rien ne laissait présager que moi j'allais cracker à ce point. Et je sais pas. Alors mon drabble de base était déjà bien déréglé de la cafetière, mais Rain en a rajouté une couche en me disant que c'était bien ( ?!) et en me disant qu'elle imaginait bien une suite HJisante, alors moi toute naïve je continue pour lui faire plaisir et VOILA. Non seulement c'est portnawak et écrit avec les pieds, mais en plus c'est niais et cliché et XD bref. Je ne tiens pas à être tenue responsable de mes actes, c'est qui-vous-savez qui a mauvaise influence sur moi. **

* * *

**L'affaire des glycines**

* * *

L'affaire des glycines resterait à jamais ancrée dans les mémoires collectives comme le plus gros incident diplomatique ayant éclaté entre la bande de Hao et celle de Yoh.

Avec le recul, la faute revenait probablement aux amis de Yoh qui, depuis le drame Munzer, prenaient soin de gâter Seyrarm au-delà du raisonnable, comme pour compenser tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Et elle s'était habituée. C'est ainsi que, par un après-midi jusque-là très calme où les enfants jouaient ensemble sans distinction de clan sous la surveillance de leurs aînés, ils avaient tous pu constater en direct l'horreur d'une Seyrarm arrachant violemment une poignée de fleurs violettes des mains d'Opacho, poussant le petit garçon à terre avec beaucoup de force pour son âge. Un lourd silence s'était abattu, vite déchiré par les pleurs d'Opacho qui s'était relevé avec le front en sang.

Tout s'était arrêté à ce moment-là. Anna avait posé sa tasse de thé sans un mot, Ren avait cessé de martyriser Chocolove, Hao s'était levé, Manta s'était évanoui et Yoh avait appelé l'Iron Maiden à l'instant en précisant qu'il y aurait probablement beaucoup de gens à ressusciter d'ici quelques minutes.

Puis, contre toute attente, Seyrarm s'était penchée pour aider l'enfant à se relever, l'air contrite, et l'avait embrassé sur la joue comme pour se faire pardonner. L'angoisse palpable avait duré une seconde de plus avant que Hao ne rejoigne Opacho et ne fasse disparaître sa blessure d'un simple geste pour retourner s'allonger la seconde suivante. Un soupir général avait retenti, et finalement Jeanne s'était déplacée pour rien. L'affaire des glycines s'était soldée sur un Marco énervé et plus personne n'en avait parlé.

Mais l'air embaumait le début du printemps et les marshmallows que les garçons faisaient griller dehors, cet après-midi-là, et Jeanne n'avait pas voulu retourner s'enfermer dans l'Iron Maiden à l'instant. Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'ici, si vite en sentant l'urgence dans la voix de Yoh que Marco n'était rasé que sur la moitié du visage - ce qui expliquait probablement qu'il fulmine à ce point - et qu'elle-même était arrivée pieds nus, alors elle pouvait bien en profiter une minute.

C'était avec cette pensée qu'elle s'était assise dans l'herbe sans trop se poser de questions pour regarder les enfants reprendre leur jeu - Reoseb s'était entretemps armé d'un pistolet à eau et arrosait les deux autres, faisant résonner la petite vallée de rires stridents. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi tout le groupe de Yoh semblait la fixer avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'horreur figée sur le visage. L'herbe était si haute qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué qu'elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de Hao allongé et qu'elle était seule. Au loin, elle entendit Horo grogner que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'avoir fait venir, arguant que ce n'était pas la peine d'éviter un drame pour en créer un nouveau, et elle hésitait entre s'enfuir prudemment et faire comme si de rien n'était - après tout, qui avait commencé ? ce n'était pas elle qui avait initié un rassemblement aussi improbable et qui s'apprêtait à partager un barbecue avec l'ennemi, elle n'était là que par un concours de circonstances - lorsque Seyrarm et Opacho s'approchèrent d'eux en courant, tout sourires.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comme elle était supposée se comporter avec eux, elle réalisa qu'ils ne s'intéressaient absolument pas elle mais à l'onmyôji. Opacho se jeta littéralement sur lui - suivi beaucoup plus timidement par sa nouvelle amie - pour recouvrir ses cheveux des fleurs qu'ils venaient de cueillir, ce qui lui arracha un grand rire joyeux et la laissa, elle, totalement perplexe. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre comme réaction de sa part - à peu près tout l'aurait étonnée, à vrai dire - et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer jouer avec eux avec la nette impression d'assister à un spectacle plus rare qu'une pluie d'astéroïdes. Et pourtant, dans un sens, elle trouva Hao plus naturel ce jour-là que toutes les fois où elle avait pu le croiser. Elle se demanda si elle donnait la même impression lorsqu'elle sortait de l'Iron Maiden. L'un comme l'autre étaient si cantonnés à leurs rôles blanc et noir que le reste du monde en oubliait probablement qu'il y avait des êtres humains sous leurs armures.

Plusieurs fleurs étaient retombées dans l'herbe et les enfants se débattaient déjà pour les récupérer lorsque Hao lui-même en ramassa une, bleue, pour la déposer dans les cheveux de Jeanne. Alors qu'elle songeait, figée, que cela représentait probablement quinze raisons supplémentaires de sentences à mort pour Marco qui n'avait rien dû perdre de la scène, Hao la fixait, yeux plissés, comme pour jauger du résultat. Finalement, il hocha la tête pour lui-même et conclut :

\- Ça te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, définitivement.

Sur ces mots, il se leva comme si de rien n'était, le regard tourné vers le groupe de Yoh qui s'affairait autour des tables installées dans l'herbe, et s'enquit :

\- Tu te joins à nous ? Je crois que la viande est cuite.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée à s'asseoir au milieu de ces shamans qu'elle connaissait à peine, à regarder Horo et Ren se battre pour une histoire de cuisson de steak et à écouter Hao et Anna se disputer comme un vieux couple avec force menaces - fourchette brandie d'un côté, sourire malicieux de l'autre - et plaisanteries visiblement comprises d'eux seuls, tandis que Ryû s'agitait à étouffer les flammes du barbecue sans succès - et quand ses cheveux prirent feu et que Hao se mit à rire derrière sa serviette en papier, Jeanne se demanda si l'âtre incontrôlable n'était _vraiment_ qu'une question de vent qui a changé de direction... Elle s'efforça de chasser ces accusations infondées - quoique - et se resservit en brochettes.

L'affaire glycine avait déjà été oubliée et le repas fut exceptionnellement calme - à vrai dire il y aurait dû y avoir de la vaisselle cassée à un moment donné, lorsque Chocolove avait tenté une plaisanterie de trop, mais Yoh avait habilement rapporté des assiettes et des gobelets en plastique, choix dont Jeanne comprenait toute l'importance désormais.

Elle aurait presque pu dire qu'elle s'amusait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne pourquoi toute la scène avait revêtu un caractère coupable dans son esprit : Marco. Elle l'avait presque oublié, et il était visiblement à bout de nerfs lorsqu'il tenta un "Seigneur Maiden, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer ?"

\- Oh, Lunettes, tu veux une brochette ? proposa joyeusement Hao en brandissant sous son nez une assiette assortiment agneau-poivron-oignons.

Tous jugèrent prudent de mettre fin à la visite de Jeanne à ce moment précis.

* * *

**(Vous êtes encore là ? … Vous l'avez vu mon HaoAnna discret et mon HoroRen encore plus discret ? Et le bashing inconscient de Marco ? On se refait pas, hein XD)**


	12. I hope I can make you laugh

**Titre :**** I hope I can make you laugh**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** un petit K tout doux, pour une fois !**

**Note :**** 13 et 14 novembre 2015. Au vu des évènements, de la tristesse générale, de la peur aussi… Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche, bien au contraire. J'ai passé une partie de la soirée à pleurer, mais c'est fini. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie, c'est juste que je refuse de me laisser aller et de devenir une loque pendant une semaine en écoutant la télé. D'ailleurs hier soir quand j'ai lu les tout premiers bilans disant « 18 morts selon la préfecture de police », j'ai sorti automatiquement un « et 120 selon les manifestants », et j'ai même pas honte d'avoir ri. C'est comme ça que je tiens le coup, don't judge me. (Et vous serez gentils d'arrêter d'accuser le vendredi 13 pour justifier les événements, moi ces jours-là me portent bonheur, nanmého. ... Ok cette fois c'est raté, mais n'empêche qu'il a bon dos le vendredi 13, hein.)  
**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'ai été fouiller dans mes trucs pas encore publiés pour vous trouver les drabbles les plus idiots et/ou mignons et doux que j'avais en stock, pour essayer de chasser un peu vos idées noires. (Je n'en ai que six, hélas. J'aurais aimé vous en offrir plus. Gros câlin à la place.) Ils ont été écrits durant mon défi avec Rain, le challenge « 15 minutes : un drabble sur un thème et un pairing au pif ». J'espère que mes bêtises vont rendront un tout petit peu le sourire. (Il y a un RenAnna que j'ai hésité à laisser… Il n'est pas spécialement drôle ou mignon… mais pas triste non plus. Il est assez neutre, donc je le laisse, d'autant que je l'aime beaucoup.)**

* * *

_SatiJackson - Révérence_

Elle n'en soufflait pas un mot car il aurait été mal venu de sa part de s'avouer ignorante, mais Sati ne comprenait pas cette étrange révérence avec laquelle Jackson la traitait. De tous les Gandhara, il était celui qui avait le moins de raison de l'admirer, car il était le premier : il était celui qui se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait été avant d'être princesse, celui qui se souvenait de la rue et des ordures, celui qui l'avait ramassée plutôt que d'attendre d'être trouvé.

Au final, c'était Sati qui le révérait.

* * *

_PirikaChocolove - Soupe_

Chocolove avait dû faire de nombreuses concessions pour sa cécité. Il s'était accommodé de beaucoup de choses qui en auraient fâché plus d'un. Ne jamais plus voir de match à la télé. Devoir écouter la voix nasillarde de la radio plutôt que de lire son journal en paix. Être constamment démuni.

Mais jamais il ne supporterait ces fichus morceaux de carottes impossibles à traquer dans sa soupe.

\- Mange, ordonna Pirika derrière lui. C'est bon pour la vue.

Il s'en étrangla de rire avec sa gorgée. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui faire accepter ce genre de choses.

* * *

_RenAnna - Tirer les ficelles_

Anna se demandait parfois si cela avait échappé aux autres qu'elle ne s'en prenait jamais à Ren. Après tout, même Lyserg qu'elle ne croisait que très occasionnellement avait déjà fait les frais de sa colère en s'approchant un peu trop près de Tamao.

En réalité, elle espérait qu'ils restent aveugles. Yoh avait besoin de rival pour rester fort, et elle avait besoin d'un allié de l'ombre pour remettre le reste de la troupe à sa place lorsqu'elle n'était pas présente. Alors si les autres réalisaient qu'elle tirait à ce point les ficelles pour que Ren lui serve d'alter ego, elle devrait revoir ses plans.

* * *

_LysergTamao - "L'espoir, c'est cette chose à plumes qui se pose sur l'âme" (Emily Dickinson)_

Il revenait d'une véritable odyssée en Enfer, où il avait croisé son propre reflet dans le miroir des monstres, et qu'il ait rapporté de l'au-delà une puissance nouvelle ne lui ôtait pas de l'esprit qu'une partie de lui était perdue à jamais, racornie et noircie par les flammes, aussi s'était-il attendu à se réveiller seul dans une lande aussi aride que son âme. Mais contre toute attente, il avait ouvert les yeux dans le confort doux d'une chambre avec, dormant sur son coeur, un oiseau encore en cage aux joues rosies.

* * *

_RenJeanne - Paranoïa_

Cela avait commencé par de simples paquets d'infusion à la lavande et au thym glissés au milieu du reste des commissions habituelles. Il s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil et les avait rangés près du café favori de Jeanne, supputant qu'elle les avait achetés pour elle.

Puis une brochure vantant les mérites d'un spa relaxant s'était glissée dans le courrier. Il avait froncé les deux sourcils, cette fois, et l'avait jetée.

Mais lorsque l'ouvrage "Apprenez à dominer votre stress" était apparu sur sa table de nuit, il avait craqué :

\- Tu essaies de me faire passer un message ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le lendemain, le livre avait été remplacé par "Gérez votre paranoïa".

* * *

_SatiRyu - Imprimé à fleurs_

La nouvelle était tombée : ils partaient pour Mû tandis que les Gandhara iraient récupérer les Cinq Grands Esprits censés leur venir en aide. Et même s'il ignorait ce qu'ils affronteraient là-bas, Ryû présageait que ce serait une promenade de santé en comparaison des embûches qui attendaient la Princesse et ses fidèles. Alors, même si cela paraissait dérisoire, il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour les soutenir.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il s'affairait aux machines à coudre, rejoint en cours de route par Tamao et Manta, lorsque Jackson débarqua en claquant la porte derrière lui, visiblement furieux, pour lui coller sous le nez le prototype qu'il avait envoyé à Sati afin d'avoir son avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? rugit-il en secouant le t-shirt aux imprimés à fleurs ultra bariolés avec le portrait de Sati en fond.

\- ... Ça ne lui plaît pas ?


	13. Do you feel the drabble toniiiight?

**Titre : Do you feel the drabble tonight ?**

**Auteur : me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating : T dans le doute, y a un ReiheitMarco un peu glauque je crois  
**

**Note : Rain et moi avons récidivé avec nos soirées drabbles, et voilà ce que ça donne ! Comme d'habitude : pairings associés au hasard avec les thèmes, 15 min par texte. Je dois cependant avertir que j'ai été parfaitement et totalement incapable de respecter la limite de 100 mots. Mais genre… complètement. Mon cerveau a juste dit fuck. Puis comme l'indique le terme « soirée » dans « soirée drabbles », tout a été écrit à des heures bien trop avancées. Je réclame donc votre extrême indulgence.**

**edit : oh, et cette fois Rain a posté ses versions (pas toutes encore, mébon) dans son recueil "Un paquet de cartes", allez voiiiiiir**

* * *

_AshilLyserg - Incendie_

Dès leur première rencontre, Lyserg avait su que leur simili de relation ne serait que déception. Ils ne manquaient pas, pourtant, de sujets sur lesquels s'entendre. Ils partageaient une même culture, un même sens de l'esthétique et du raffinement, le même goût pour les scones et cette capacité à savourer le silence et la sérénité que seules les personnes éduquées peuvent partager autour d'une tasse de thé.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ashil portait la marque de Hao. Dans ses yeux, Lyserg ne verrait jamais rien d'autre que le reflet de l'incendie.

* * *

_KalimSilva - Narcisse et Echo_

La mort de Chrom avait tout fichu par terre, définitivement. Tant qu'il était là, lui, Silva et Kalim pouvaient fonctionner, formant cet étrange trio dont Kalim était la cinquième roue du carrosse mais s'en contentait, regardant l'un et écoutant l'autre, en silence, fidèle adorateur silencieux qu'il était.

En revanche, maintenant, il ne pouvait que contempler Silva mélancoliquement penché sur la tombe, se lamenter sur ce qui était perdu, sur ce qu'il n'aurait plus, sur ce qui était devenu inatteignable, et brusquement ce rôle d'observateur muet ne convenait plus du tout à Kalim.

* * *

_NichromRutherfor - Bleu_

C'était étrange, mais la couleur qu'elle associait toujours à Nichrom, c'était le bleu. Ce n'était pourtant ni la couleur de ses yeux, ni celle de son mochirei ou de son furyoku.

En revanche, c'était celle des paysages qu'ils aimaient observer ensemble. L'océan nappé d'écume blanche, le ciel tantôt azur tantôt encre, lui aussi constellé du blanc des étoiles.

Le bleu roi du vieux poncho où ils se serraient tous les deux lorsque venait le froid. (Roi et pas une autre nuance, parce que Silva disait toujours que le futur roi devrait avoir une âme noble, alors elle se prenait à rêver que Nichrom puisse prétendre à ce titre.)

Oui, elle préférait se souvenir de lui avec cette couleur, plutôt qu'avec le rouge dont il était couvert le soir de la mort de Chrom.

* * *

_RutherforChocolove - Rester dans l'ombre_

C'était une chose que Hao pense à tous les ressusciter après l'ultime bataille au Great Spirit, c'en était une autre de se réveiller dans les décombres de Mû et de devoir s'y frayer un chemin pour en sortir.

Il y a deux retardataires, loin derrière la troupe. Chocolove, parce que ses coéquipiers ont tendance à oublier son handicap qui le ralentit, et Rutherfor parce qu'elle s'est retranchée dans son over soul et qu'on ose pas trop l'approcher. Ils finissent la route ensemble, les deux laissés pour compte, ceux qui auront à peine combattu cette nuit, ceux qu'on a oublié.

* * *

_RenNichrom - Téléphone_

Nichrom alluma machinalement la radio lorsqu'ils s'installèrent en voiture, zappa sur plusieurs stations jusqu'à ce que l'habitacle soit envahi d'une mélodie familière, celle d'un groupe français que Ren a appris à détester.

\- Éteins ça, grommela-t-il machinalement.

Et comme le plus jeune n'écoutait rien, affichant son éternelle tête de gamin buté, il coupa le son lui-même.

Nichrom ralluma presque aussitôt. Ren éteignit. Le pache ralluma.

\- Ça suffit ! aboya Ren, qui avait plus l'impression de garder un petit frère turbulent qu'autre chose.

Silence vexé.

\- En plus c'est débile d'appeler un groupe de musique Téléphone, marmonna Ren un peu plus tard, comme pour se justifier.

\- Pas plus que d'appeler son équipe The Ren.

Nouveau silence vexé, de l'autre côté cette fois.

* * *

_MarcoReiheit - Rond-de-jambe_

"De toute façon, faire des rond-de-jambe devant une morveuse de dix ans, ça a jamais été mon truc.", s'était-il moqué avant de partir, tout plein d'orgueil et de panache.

Reiheit n'avait jamais été crédible. Marco ne l'avait pas été davantage ce jour-là, en expliquant que leur camarade les quittait car "ses idéaux différaient des leurs". Puis il avait passé l'après-midi à vider discrètement la chambre de toutes les photos de Jeanne cachées sous le lit, dans les draps, au fond des tiroirs, pour mettre fin à cette histoire sordide.

"Pas son truc", vraiment ? Pourtant, il en fallut du temps pour brûler les clichés dans la cheminée, un par un, en s'efforçant d'oublier à quel point la situation était devenue malsaine.

* * *

_TalimNamari - Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains_

Namari est du genre joueur, y compris dans les moments les plus inappropriés. Qu'ils soient tous en plein milieu d'une réunion où Goldova liste les morts de la deuxième manche ne le dérange absolument pas, et Talim fut à peine surpris de sentir des doigts fins le chatouiller, d'abord sur le bras, puis de moins en moins timides, sur son genou, sa cuisse. Lorsqu'un index se glissa sous son t-shirt, au niveau du bas-ventre, au point de lui donner la chair de poule, sa tasse de café lui échappa des mains, éclata sur le sol et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Goldova, pas dupe sur la source du problème, rappela Namari à l'ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les mains bien en vue, coudes posés sur la table, et la réunion se poursuivit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Talim cassa sa deuxième tasse. Le vieux Pache jeta à Namari un regard qui aurait pu arrêter un train en pleine course, mais l'intéressé avait gardé les mains levées en l'air et affichait un air innocent. Il fut lavé de tout soupçon et Talim passa la reste de la matinée à composer avec un serpent fantôme, enroulé autour de sa taille et déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise, tout en songeant que c'était un peu de la triche tout de même.

* * *

_FaustPeyote - Repos_

Les leaders sont tous les mêmes. Yoh peut bien déplacer avec lui cette aura de gentil héros prêt au sacrifice ultime, Hao peut bien emporter les foules entières avec lui d'un battement de cils, ils n'en restent pas moins des fauteurs de troubles, de ceux qui apportent les ennuis partout où ils passent. Se dévouer à leur cause, c'est avant tout accepter de ne jamais trouver la paix.

Alors de temps en temps, d'un accord commun, Faust et Peyote font une pause, ensemble contre toute attente, à échanger joints et seringues. Et tant pis s'ils restent en arrière, si les événements les dépassent, si le monde tourne sans eux pendant une poignée de secondes. Il leur faut juste un peu de repos, et ils ont des choses à partager pour faire passer le temps.

* * *

_AshilHao - "Dis les mots magiques."_

C'était une drôle de situation que de tous se retrouver ici, adolescents et adultes, à suivre un enfant de cinq ans capable à la fois de sagesse millénaire et de caprice enfantin. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, lorsque Hao lève la voix, il y a toujours ce frisson silencieux qui parcourt le groupe entier, tandis que l'épée de Damoclès apparaît au-dessus de leurs têtes sous la forme d'une chape d'air brûlant recouvrant l'air.

Les raisons sont toujours différentes, généralement puériles, souvent inattendues. Ce jour-là, le seigneur et maître de toute chose ne désirait rien de plus que l'énorme barbapapa rose que Ashil avait achetée à une foire locale. Mais il l'avait achetée pour lui, avec ce qui lui restait d'argent du jour de son départ et qu'il n'était même pas censé garder au sein de leur petite communauté, et Ashil était un garçon bien élevé. Alors, même s'il avait eu peur, même s'il l'avait dit en tremblant, presque certain de le regretter, il avait répété la rengaine entendue mille fois dans la bouche de sa mère :

\- Dis les mots magiques !

Le petit garçon, assis sur ses genoux, avait froncé les sourcils, secoué la tête, puis lui avait pris le bâtonnet des mains sans mot dire et dévoré la friandise en quelques secondes, laissant des morceaux de sucre rose dans ses cheveux longs. Ashil faisait une drôle de tête, à mi-chemin entre crainte et contrariété, alors Hao s'était levé, lui avait fait un bisou collant sur la joue et demandé :

\- Tu iras m'en chercher d'autres ?

* * *

_Épices - PeyoteHao_

Zanching avait toujours été le commis d'office à la cuisine, et une stupide embrouille sur la cuisson de son riz avait valu à Peyote de le remplacer pour la journée. Tout naturellement, il avait décrété que ce serait soirée fajitas, parce que c'était simple, rapide, et que la diversité des assortiments lui assurerait que chacun y trouverait son bonheur, y compris la petite Marion si difficile à contenter.

Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que leur cuisinier habituel soit si rancunier. En le voyant préparer lui-même l'assiette pour Hao - si impatient de goûter, du haut de ses huit ans avides de nouvelles saveurs - un violent doute l'avait pris. Il s'était alors senti le devoir d'intercepter le plat quoi qu'il lui en coûte, et s'en était félicité en découvrant des piments à l'intérieur de chaque fajita. Pas en sauce. Des piments entiers.

Peyote dut s'assurer d'avoir rectifié chaque tortilla avant de servir. Hao adora les fajitas. Voulut une autre assiette. Puis une suivante. Et encore une. La soirée fut longue. Très longue.

* * *

_JeanneAnna - "Elle était remarquable, intelligente, gentille, elle était... la pire chose qui me soit arrivée." (Nicholas Browne)_

C'était stupide de venir si souvent au Fumbari Onsen, Jeanne le savait. Le seul prétexte ridicule qu'elle pouvait inventer, c'était de vouloir passer du temps avec les amis de son futur mari - alors que la simple idée de penser à Ren tandis que la date fatidique approchait la rendait malade.

C'était encore plus stupide de s'attarder dans le couloir, de flâner devant la porte de la chambre de Tamao en espérant la croiser alors qu'on lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle n'en sortait plus depuis des semaines. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se faire pardonner. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'en avoir envie, d'accepter d'endosser ce rôle de petite ingrate alors qu'elle n'avait rien choisi de tout ça.

Alors, face à tant de stupidité, se laisser aller à quelques rapprochements inattendus avec Anna dans la chaleur du bain ne lui avait pas paru la pire décision possible. Anna était revêche, bornée, piquante et blessante lorsque l'on se risquait à la frôler, quand Tamao était remarquable, intelligente, gentille. Après ce bain, Jeanne eut l'impression de pouvoir quitter le Fumbari Onsen sereinement, comme si l'empreinte d'Anna avait pu effacer et remplacer celle de Tamao. Et d'Anna, elle n'avait rien à regretter. Rien du tout.

* * *

_TalimHao - "Frôler le diable peut faire changer d'avis."_

La première fois, au café Pache, il était venu avec Yoh. Il pensait que ce jour ferait figure d'exception. Mais il était revenu, seul, à plusieurs reprises. Talim se révélait extraordinairement amusant. Qui l'eût cru ? Il était d'une simplicité, d'une banalité et d'une pauvreté d'esprit affligeantes. Mais il suffisait d'un rien pour le gêner, l'embarrasser. La moindre remarque ambiguë, le moindre geste en sa direction, et il ne savait plus où se mettre, se trompait avec les commandes, cassait la vaisselle, bégayait. Tout un spectacle.

Hao avait bien l'intention de continuer à jouer. Mais, un matin, alors qu'il venait prendre son café habituel, Namari avait pris la place du serveur. Il l'avait accueilli d'un bonjour poli mais terriblement froid, et un drôle d'éclair était passé dans ses yeux. Cela n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, on aurait pu ne rien remarquer, mais lorsque l'on sait lire dans les pensées, la menace n'avait plus rien de silencieux. Il y avait eu un temps de flottement pendant lequel Hao réfléchissait, se demandant si cela valait vraiment la peine. Dans un sens, c'était dommage. Talim était si drôle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de résistance, il n'avait pas prévu cet adversaire. C'était comme s'allonger paisiblement dans l'herbe et découvrir au dernier moment qu'un serpent aux crochets dressés vous attend, trop tard pour éviter de s'y piquer. Alors Hao avait demandé son café - il n'allait tout de même pas laisser entendre qu'il avait peur - mais n'était jamais revenu après cela.


	14. Nos douces revanches

**Titre :**** Nos douces revanches**

**Auteur :**** Corporal Queen, au rapport !**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Tristesse, méchanceté, un poil d'angst… **

**Note :**** Bon. Alors je sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier quand j'ai eu l'idée pour ces quatre textes que je vais vous balancer à la figure, mais pfiou. Je vous préviens d'entrée : c'est de la vengeance, ça pue la jalousie, l'hypocrisie, la méchanceté, la cruauté, la rancune et l'amertume de tous les côtés. Si vous aimez le politiquement correct, cette lecture vous est fortement déconseillée. XD **

**Les textes sont de taille inégale parce que je n'ai pas cherché à atteindre un nombre de mots particulier, ce sont juste des idées qui me sont venues comme ça et j'avais besoin de plus de mots pour certaines que pour d'autres. Je fais parfois quelques entorses au canon pour servir les besoins de mon sadisme. Et je réclame votre indulgence un peu, parce que c'est écrit vite fait comme ça. Ah, et par souci de préparation, j'ai classé les textes par ordre croissant de violence dans le propos. C'est-à-dire que le premier peut encore être considéré comme mignon, que le deuxième est déjà plus méchant, que le troisième est cruel et que le quatrième est à la limite de l'immoralité (et Ren me tuera pour ça). **

* * *

**I - Je salirai ces princesses de nacre et de lumi****ère (Marion, Tamao, Jeanne)**

A Fumbari Onsen, Tamao fait figure de capitaine de navire, redoutable et sans fantaisie ni parure, presque masculine avec ses ongles courts, ses mains abimées par les tâches ménagères et son maquillage aux abonnés absents. On ne l'imagine pas coquette, on ne la voit pas courir les magasins pendant les soldes.

Pourtant, une routine s'est installée : les samedis, Jeanne leur rend visite avec des paquets plein les bras, et à peine son thé fini, monte dans la chambre avec Tamao, déballe des robes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, et c'est un ballet ininterrompu d'essayages, de rires et de gloussements tout l'après-midi, comme si elles redevenaient des enfants.

Marion n'est jamais invitée. Elle les espionne de loin, envoyant promener Ponchi et Conchi qui montent la garde, bernant facilement Shamash qui préfère lire que surveiller. Elle les déteste et les maudit tout bas, elle se sent comme une petite souillon mal fagotée à côté de la princesse à paillettes et de sa suivante rose bonbon. Elle s'en fiche. A force d'épier, elle voit et entend beaucoup. Il s'en passe des choses entre Jeanne et Tamao lorsqu'elles s'imaginent seules et porte close. Les jolies demoiselles se sont recouvertes de boue, et elles en paieront le prix. Car Marion connaît bien le fiancé de la maîtresse de maison. C'est l'idiot qui a dit oui aux X-Laws et non à Mathilda, celui qui a tellement fait pleurer grande sœur l'année dernière. Marion n'aime pas vraiment parler aux gens, mais elle n'aura pas à se forcer cette fois. Sa vengeance a le goût de sucre des bonbons que l'on a attendus durant une longue journée d'école.

* * *

**II - Je cracherai le poison amer (Seyrarm, Reoseb, Yoh, Anna)**

Ce n'était pas une visite joyeuse pour les Munzer, ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils prirent place devant leur thé fumant. Cela ne les dépaysait pas vraiment. Leurs visites au Fumbari Onsen avaient toujours eu ce relent d'amertume. On ne les recevaient pas souvent. On les invitait du bout des lèvres, au dernier moment en priant sans doute pour qu'ils aient un empêchement, et en quinze ans, plus d'une fête familiale s'était déroulée sans eux. Comme s'ils traînaient toujours cette odeur tenace de sang dans leur sillage. « Ce n'est pas juste », songeait Reoseb à chaque fois. Mais il s'était habitué. Seyrarm, elle, ne disait jamais un mot à ce sujet. Elle n'était plus muette, sauf lorsqu'elle était triste. Alors seulement elle accumulait tout et elle attendait. Un jour, ça explosera, se disait Reoseb, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas pour lui.

Face à eux, Anna et Yoh s'étaient installés en silence. L'itako n'avait réintégré la maisonnée que depuis peu, et elle semblait encore un peu détonner dans le décor, entre ces murs qui avaient oublié son visage. Mais elle affichait l'air grave de circonstance. Reoseb ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, comment les Asakura avaient pu être informés si vite, et pourquoi ils cherchaient encore à les aider. Mais les faits étaient là : ils avaient dû fermer boutique, remballer leurs tabliers de fleuristes faute de succès, et ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus avec nulle part où aller. Et Reoseb s'en fichait bien de la promesse de Mikihisa. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, encore moins s'il fallait la réclamer. Mais en mémoire des bontés passées, il n'eut pas la force de taper du poing sur la table. Alors il attendit ce qu'on avait à lui proposer.

Anna prit finalement la parole. Son époux semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

— Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la situation n'est simple pour personne. Nous manquons déjà de place pour la clientèle. Même s'il est prévu de faire des agrandissements… L'espace disponible va, en priorité, à notre personnel. Il va sans dire que -

— Tu nous as fait venir pour dire que tu es désolée et attristée et confuse mais que tu ne feras rien ? coupa Seyrarm.

Un silence pesant s'abattit. On ne coupe pas la parole à Anna. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. Et Seyrarm ne se met jamais en colère. Ça non plus, on n'a pas l'habitude.

— Vous avez pu compter sur notre soutien par le passé, reprit-elle finalement, prenant le sage parti de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était offensée. Cela ne changera pas. La situation ne le permet simplement pas, à l'heure actuelle.

— Bien sûr. C'est déjà gênant de nous avoir à table pour le nouvel an, alors tous les jours, je comprends bien, _Anna-san._

L'itako haussa un sourcil de surprise mais reposa sa tasse, olympienne. Elle avait même un demi-sourire lorsqu'elle répondit.

— Vingt-et-un ans déjà, et tu te comportes toujours comme une enfant, Seyrarm-chan. Ta colère est _toujours_ celle d'une enfant.

— Méprise tant que tu veux. On est habitués à ça, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? On entend vos insinuations à voix basse, les accusations que vous croyez discrètes, les paroles de vipère !

Les mots sortaient si vite, si saccadés, si inattendus, comme on enfile des perles de rancune sur un fil d'acier, qu'ils formaient une seule longue litanie, emplie de promesses noires.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Peut-être que Yoh verra mieux ? éclata Seyrarm. Peut-être que ça vient plutôt de lui ? Ce serait logique, après tout ! C'est peut-être lui qui s'imagine qu'on a tué son père, après le lui avoir volé !

Reoseb lâcha à mi-voix un « accident de la route » machinal, si habitué qu'il était à devoir expliquer la disparition de Mikihisa à chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait avec un air soupçonneux. Il respirait mal. S'il avait pressenti que la rancœur ne resterait pas sagement silencieuse pour toujours, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait prévu de quoi la gérer. Et, au-delà de ce problème, il n'avait, au fond, pas vraiment envie de faire taire Seyrarm. Elle était en train de l'impressionner d'une façon tout à fait inattendue. Elle qu'il avait crue si peu empathique, si peu apte à comprendre autrui, mettait des mots si précis sur ce qui les rongeait tous deux qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en mêler. Des mots précis et osés, plus audacieux qu'il n'aurait pu les choisir. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas fâché de lui céder son rôle d'interprète.

— Tu crois que ça nous plaisait ? Tu crois qu'on avait demandé ça ? Que c'était par plaisir plus que par désespoir qu'on l'appelait « papa » ?

Yoh ne savait plus où se mettre, ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, renonça, essaya encore, échoua, garda finalement les yeux rivés sur le sol. Anna ne répondait plus. Elle attendait sa victoire patiemment. Elle aurait gagné dès que Seyrarm aurait terminé de cracher le venin. Elle pourrait fermer la porte sans avoir à chasser personne, puisqu'ils partiraient d'eux-mêmes. Reoseb le savait, et le feu qui lui brûlait la gorge aurait consumé celui-là même qui avait tué Chocolove des années plus tôt. Plus douloureuse que le meurtre aveugle, l'hypocrisie consciente et assumée lui faisait l'effet d'un pieu de glace dans les entrailles. Il préférait mille fois la haine d'un inconnu au dégoût de ceux qui se prétendaient leur famille. Il écouta le reste dans une sorte de demi-conscience sourde, les poings si serrés que ses ongles lui blessaient les paumes. Il entendit les insultes suivre, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés dans la bouche de sa sœur, et il vit le calme lisse et impeccable d'Anna, l'effroi horrifié de Yoh, et la tête lui tourna.

Seyrarm était en larmes lorsqu'elle termina. Elle aussi savait qu'elle signait leur défaite. Mais ce serait une défaite bien douce, songea Reoseb, une défaite à double-tranchant qui les libérerait de cette alliance forcée avec les Asakura, n'en déplaise au fantôme de Miki dans l'au-delà. Il aurait sans doute dû mieux choisir ses enfants.

— Eh bien, conclut Anna. Je crois que je préférais lorsque tu ne parlais pas, Seyrarm-chan. Les piques te vont mal.

— Et moi, je crois que je préférais lorsque tu n'étais pas là.

Une nouvelle fois, Yoh sembla vouloir prendre la parole, tenter quelque chose, effacer les insanités à coup de gentillesse, comme il le faisait toujours. Seyrarm l'arrêta net :

— Non. On ne restera pas. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que je viens de dire. Laisse tomber, _grand fr__ère_.

— Tu le regretteras, prophétisa Anna.

Même dans ce contexte, même lorsqu'elle ne faisait qu'évoquer l'argent et les facilités qu'ils auraient pu leur offrir, cette phrase avait teneur de menace dans sa bouche, comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ajouter les lames et le poison.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Si on avait dû compter sur les autres, si on avait dû attendre que l'aide arrive toute seule, on serait morts de faim dans un caniveau en regardant le ciel. Ça ne changera pas. Ça a toujours été juste Reoseb et moi.

Un peu dépassé mais sentant que c'était le moment de tirer leur révérence, Reoseb se leva. Seyrarm l'imita, et il n'eut pas besoin de la consulter du regard. Comme un seul être, ils tournèrent les talons ensemble, sans un mot de plus ni un adieu, quittant le Fumbari Onsen pour ne jamais y revenir.

* * *

**III - Je rirai du destin malicieux (Chocolove, Lyserg)**

Depuis la fin du Shaman Fight, ils s'étaient vus rarement. Quatre ou cinq fois en sept ans ? La seule chose certaine, c'était la constante immuable dans leurs face à face : il y avait toujours des barreaux, avec un homme libre d'un côté et un tueur de l'autre. Lors des visites, Lyserg n'avait fait qu'accompagner Yoh, Horo et Ren. Par politesse. Il était resté en retrait, il avait parlé peu. Chocolove lui aurait pardonné si facilement. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. L'arrivée de l'un au sein de la bande coïncidait avec le départ de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, dans la distance froide de Lyserg. Il y avait ce petit mépris souriant et affable, cette hypocrisie dégoûtante, cette supériorité feinte, et Chocolove savait ce qu'il aurait lu dans ses yeux si les siens fonctionnaient encore. « Bien fait. »

« Bien fait, assassin », en lettres de feu.

« Bien fait, assassin, tu es de la même race que Hao », dansant en ricanant.

« Bien fait, assassin, j'enverrai tous ceux de ton espèce croupir à tes côtés », avec une cruauté presque enfantine.

Il avait l'assurance tranquille de sa justice tordue. Il n'avait rien digéré, rien appris, jamais grandi. Il était resté le gamin au cœur en morceaux qui avait trouvé ses parents dans l'incendie et qui avait vu ensuite le coupable s'asseoir sur un trône. Entretemps, il était peut-être devenu policier comme les autres gosses rêvent d'être pompier ou vétérinaire, il mettrait peut-être du scotch marron sur ses plaies de petit martyr, mais Hao serait toujours Roi, et lui toujours orphelin.

Chocolove aurait voulu être aussi gentil que Yoh et compatir à cette douleur puérile, à cette injustice pathétique. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas déjà à l'époque de son emprisonnement. Puis, le jour de sa libération, il avait constaté l'absence de Lyserg parmi le petit groupe venu l'accueillir. Il avait senti la gêne dans la voix des autres tandis qu'ils essayaient de lui expliquer, et finalement c'était Ren qui avait mis fin à leurs tergiversations et lui avait répondu, avec la délicatesse subtile qui le caractérisait : « Où il est ? A ta place. Il a merdé et buté quelqu'un avec son arme de service. L'abruti. » Malaise dans le groupe pendant que Chocolove se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, et puis on avait changé de sujet.

Mais le mois suivant, pour pousser jusqu'au bout l'ironie que lui offrait facétieusement le destin, il s'était rendu à Londres et avait demandé une visite. Les barreaux étaient toujours entre eux, mais à présent que les rôles s'étaient inversés, Lyserg était seul de son côté, sans nulle part où aller. Un homme libre d'un côté, un tueur de l'autre. Et Chocolove s'était découvert un goût pour l'humour noir.

* * *

**IV - Je savourerai la mauvaise fortune du pr****étentieux (Mikihisa, Ren)**

Regarder de loin la grossesse d'Anna avait été très curieux pour Mikihisa. Il revoyait les bons moments avec Keiko et, malgré lui, se souvenait de la peur, de Hao, et en venait à jalouser égoïstement ce mignon petit couple qui ne connaîtrait pas l'angoisse d'accueillir un démon dans leur foyer. Dans ces conditions, c'était presque un soulagement de ne pas être assez proche de son fils pour être invité à toutes les étapes importantes. Il avait pu esquiver les échographies, l'accouchement, les fêtes pour la naissance et restait dans son coin à ruminer des pensées dont il n'était pas toujours fier.

Il n'échappait tout de même pas à quelques visites au Fumbari Onsen pour voir son petit-fils, et ce fut à cette occasion qu'il apprit que Jeanne allait rejoindre le club des jeunes mamans. Sa grande amie Tamao avait été la première informée, lors d'un coup de téléphone interminable pendant qu'il buvait son thé, et avait répandu la nouvelle dans toute l'auberge. Il s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil. Un (ou une ?) Tao miniature dans les pattes d'ici l'année prochaine, voilà qui était dérangeant mais pas réellement inattendu, au fond. Il avait soupiré et s'était abstenu de tout commentaire.

Un mois s'était écoulé, et des nouvelles plus sombres étaient arrivées à ses oreilles, dans les mêmes circonstances. Ce jour-là, Tamao avait reposé le téléphone sans un mot, la mine grave. Puis, plutôt que de tout déballer en public, avait pris Anna à part, et Mikihisa avait tendu l'oreille, médusé.

_Diagnostic pr__énatal._

_Handicap lourd._

_Faire un choix. _

Passé le premier choc, naturel et commun à n'importe quelle personne sensée se disant « pourquoi eux ? », il avait pu noter l'ironie grinçante de la situation, qui l'avait replongé des années en arrière, lui avait ramené cette vilaine accusation désagréable en tête.

_Tu es un faible qui a laiss__é s'échapper Hao alors qu'il était nouveau-né. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi. _

Même pour sauver les apparences, il n'avait pas été capable de retenir son rire ce jour-là. Yoh l'avait regardé comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, et au fond, il s'en moquait pas mal. Il n'était plus à ça près en matière de figure paternelle. Une pensée unique tournait en boucle sous son crâne, une petite revanche bien trop puérile pour l'homme qu'il était censé être, mais qu'il avait attendue si longtemps - si longtemps qu'il avait cessé de l'espérer.

« C'est bien, Ren. Toi, tu n'auras même pas le choix entre le cran et la lâcheté. Quoi que tu choisisses, il va falloir être plus fort que moi. On va voir si tu es à la hauteur de tes prétentions. C'est tout ce que tu méritais, de toute manière. »

Il se disait que c'était de bonne guerre.


	15. Ice (S)cream Men

**Titre :**** Ice (S)cream Men (et j'espère que vous notez toute la finesse subtile de mon talent naturel pour les jeux de mots)**

**Auteur :**** Corporal Queen, au rapport !**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** K+, c'est rien de méchant et c'est là pour vous consoler de l'affreux chapitre précédent xD**

**Note :**** Alors ceci est…euh… du crack ? un peu, pas tant que ça au fond (dans le sens où ça correspond bien à ma vision de Men, j'ai à peine exagéré par rapport à ce que j'imagine je vous assure xD). Bon après c'est écrit juste pour m'amuser, alors n'allez pas chercher un contexte / une logique quelconque, je pose ça là et point XD Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est post SF et que Men a sept ans, et voilà, débrouillez-vous avec ça, moi je voulais juste faire Men-monster et Horo-baby-sitter-à-deux-kopecks. **

**J'espère que c'est un peu drôle quand même. J'ai glissé un peu de HoroRen à la fin je crois, mais pas tant que ça, c'est super léger. **

**(Et je pensais faire un truc vite fait en 800 mots mais en fait je me suis rendu compte en postant que c'est vachement long pour un truc à l'arrache comme ça oO je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais l'impression de ne jamais en finir – bon, le fait qu'il soit trois heures du matin n'aide pas, certes)**

* * *

**Ice (S)cream Men**

* * *

Horo se sentait mal à l'aise chez les Tao, et ça ne l'aidait pas dans une telle situation. Ce n'était pourtant pas le vaste château familial des montagnes où ils avaient tous affronté En autrefois, mais un simple appartement que Ren louait au Japon, mais ça ne changeait rien. C'était déjà trop grand, trop froid, trop impersonnel, trop peu familier, et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Et Men en profitait, bien entendu. A ce stade de la journée, après avoir été incapable de le mettre au travail, incapable de l'empêcher de regarder tout et n'importe quoi à la télévision, incapable de lui interdire le pillage du placard à sucreries et après avoir été appelé plus souvent « esclave » que par son prénom, Horo pensait mériter le titre de pire baby-sitter de l'année. Et s'il survivait à cette journée, il avait d'ores et déjà décidé que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il rendait ce genre de service à Ren - voire tout simplement la dernière fois qu'il lui rendait service tout court.

Surveiller Men, c'était comme courir après un petit cafard opiniâtre bien décidé à ne pas faire ses devoirs. Ses petits yeux rouges et sournois semblaient le suivre partout, avec toujours une dangereuse arrière-pensée cachée dedans - après s'être cogné quatre fois de suite dans des meubles pas censés être là, Horo avait écarté l'hypothèse de la paranoïa et conclu qu'il avait intérêt à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Du haut de ses sept ans, Men se révélait finalement le Tao plus ingérable de la famille. Il ressemblait tellement au capricieux Ren du début du Shaman Fight que Horo s'était figuré que ce serait facile, parce qu'il le connaissait. Pas du tout. Les problèmes avec Ren pouvaient se régler au combat, que ce soit à coup d'over soul ou de vaisselle dans la figure. Or, il ne pouvait tout de même pas _frapper un enfant_, si ? Quand bien même l'enfant en question n'était qu'un horrible petit vampire qui mentait, menaçait, désobéissait, insultait, piégeait, faisait du chantage et des caprices, ce serait tout de même l'adulte responsable qui serait en tort. Il avait donc écarté d'office la solution violente - pour se retrouver sans solution du tout. En trouvant un répertoire près du téléphone mural, il avait été tenté par l'option de lâcheté consistant à appeler Jun pour lui demander de l'aide, ou même d'utiliser la menace vieille comme le monde du « Continue comme ça et j'appelle ton père », mais il lui restait encore un peu trop d'amour-propre pour ça.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il avait, aussi gentiment mais fermement que possible, attrapé la petite teigne par l'épaule pour aller l'asseoir à son bureau devant ses cahiers, et que Men lui avait mordu la main jusqu'au sang - mordu sans lâcher, s'agrippant comme un crabe particulièrement acharné, jusqu'à ce qu'il le secoue pour lui faire lâcher prise -, il avait senti ses résolutions pacifiques vaciller dangereusement. Mais il n'avait pas cédé.

« Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Je ne vais pas m'énerver. », se répétait-il comme une formule magique en passant sa main meurtrie sous l'eau froide.

— Tu as tué tous tes précédents baby-sitters, hein, avoue ? finit-il par demander, espérant à moitié le faire rire et détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Cela ne fonctionna pas. Men resta silencieux et stoïque, sans démentir, laissant planer un léger climat de malaise. Horo n'insista pas et, s'apercevant qu'il était près de vingt heures, estima qu'il était grand temps de partir en exploration dans le frigo pour préparer le repas. « Plus que deux heures et je suis libre », compta-t-il mentalement pour se réconforter. Il avait laissé l'enfant sans surveillance dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, conscient que, de toute manière, même en étant présent il ne l'empêcherait pas de faire une bêtise de plus. Il casserait probablement quelque chose pour l'accuser plus tard, ou tendrait un autre piège dans un coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, la porte d'entrée était fermée et Horo détenait la seule clef, il avait donc la conscience tranquille : Men n'irait pas jouer les cavaliers de l'apocalypse semant le chaos et la désolation sur Tokyo le temps qu'il prépare le dîner, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

Le réfrigérateur contenait douze litres de lait en bouteille - jusque-là pas de surprise -, quelques légumes, un reste de raviolis aux crevettes et des beignets entamés. Pas convaincu, il ouvrit le congélateur, farfouilla avant d'arrêter son choix sur un morceau de poisson et s'apprêtait à refermer lorsqu'un détail le retint. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans les autres paquets surgelés, il réalisa alors que le compartiment était ridiculement petit, et alors qu'il replaçait une boîte en carton, un « clac » métallique se fit entendre.

Le fond du congélateur bascula, dévoilant un espace caché.

Rempli de pots de crème glacée soigneusement alignés. Au chocolat, à la fraise, à la menthe, à la vanille, et d'autres encore.

Horo haussa les deux sourcils, perplexe, et sortit un pot à la noisette pour l'examiner, sans comprendre. Dans ses souvenirs, Ren n'était pas spécialement gourmand, et Jeanne ne vivait plus ici, alors pour qui ? Et puis pourquoi les cacher de la sorte ? Une hypothèse germa dans son esprit, et il était suffisamment acculé pour la tenter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit une petite voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna lentement, le pot de glace bien en vue dans ses mains, préparant son effet en priant mentalement. La réaction fut instantanée. Yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte, Men ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa convoitise. Il eut un geste instinctif pour s'en emparer, mais le précieux Graal était hors de sa portée, et il posa sur Horo un regard de chaton désespéré au bord des larmes.

« Ne craque pas », s'ordonna-t-il immédiatement. « Ne craque pas, ne craque pas, souviens-toi que c'est la même sale bête qui a failli t'arracher une main il y a cinq minutes. »

— Tu l'as eu où ? piaula finalement Men avec un accent pitoyable dans la voix.

C'était probablement la première fois de la journée qu'il ressemblait réellement à un petit garçon de son âge, et non plus à une créature possédée prête à lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser avoir. Il n'avait pas encore gagné, loin de là, alors Horo se mit à calculer, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Il aurait pu marchander bêtement et simplement, mais c'était une forme de violence autoritaire, et Men s'y opposerait par réflexe, il en était certain. Mieux valait être malin - enfin, essayer.

— Je l'avais apporté pour moi, du coup il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mentit-il, bien arrangé que Men soit trop petit pour voir le congélateur plein à craquer de pots identiques.

— Juste un bol, souffla l'enfant sur un ton implorant.

Une drôle de lueur s'était allumée dans son regard rouge, presque extatique, tandis qu'il semblait vibrer intérieurement de la tête aux pieds, et il avait de nouveau cessé d'être complètement humain. Ses narines frémissaient comme s'il pouvait humer le parfum de la glace depuis là, ses dents s'entrechoquaient dans un mélange de surexcitation et de perte de contrôle sur lui-même, et il donnait l'impression globale d'être sur le point de muter en un tout nouvel être plus démoniaque encore que le précédent. Horo avait davantage l'impression de négocier une dose avec un junkie à jeun depuis six mois et se demanda s'il ne risquait pas une nouvelle morsure. Estimant tout de même que le jeu en valait la chandelle s'il finissait par gagner la tranquillité, il poursuivit prudemment.

— Je sais pas, t'as quand même pas été très sage, argua-t-il en lui montrant les marques de dents rouges sur sa paume. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir te faire plaisir.

Cette fois, Men semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Il eut un gros reniflement - à l'extrême limite de l'exagération, ce qui conforta Horo dans l'idée de rester sur ses gardes jusqu'au bout. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, le petit monstre s'était volatilisé en direction de sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. N'osant pas y croire, l'aïnou le suivit lentement et jeta discrètement un œil à l'intérieur, pour constater que Men s'était installé devant ses cahiers d'école sans plus tergiverser, et qu'on n'entendait plus que le grattement frénétique et miraculeux du crayon sur le papier. Horo resta figé une minute, le temps de réaliser, avec l'impression de voir flotter au-dessus de sa tête un « YOU WIN » clignotant de borne d'arcade, et le jingle qui va avec. Il s'éloigna en veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, investi de l'idée étrange d'assister à une sorte d'enchantement par l'hypnose qu'aucune interférence ne doit troubler. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ren cachait les pots de glace, à présent.

Men ne l'appela à l'aide qu'une seule fois, pour un calcul récalcitrant - soufflant comme un chat en colère avec cet embarras génétique du _je-préfère-quand-je-peux-me-débrouiller-seul_ -, et à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il venait lui présenter ses exercices soigneusement complétés avec la discipline d'un petit soldat faisant son rapport quotidien. Entretemps, Horo avait vidé un pot de crème glacée à l'amande - ne serait-ce que pour vérifier s'il y avait de quoi développer une addiction à ce point-là, et à présent il pouvait confirmer que oui - et laissé traîner le seau vide sur la table basse, oubliant que cela trahissait son petit mensonge de tout à l'heure. Men ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à liquider son propre pot avec la frénésie de quelqu'un qui tomberait sur une limonade après avoir traversé le Sahara à pied, sans même utiliser de cuillère. Il sembla incroyablement calmé après ça, et accepta même de s'installer gentiment dans le canapé devant un DVD. Horo était prêt à revoir une cinquantième fois la Reine des Neiges tant qu'on ne le mordait plus et que l'appartement restait intact jusqu'à vingt-deux heures - et puis, la Reine des _Neiges_, il y avait pire à regarder.

A un quart du film seulement, Men se mit à le fixer - yeux de chaton, le retour - et miaula :

— Horo-san, il reste de la glace ?

— Ah c'est « Horo-san », maintenant ? Non parce que j'ai eu droit à « tête d'endive » tout à l'heure, quand même.

Men afficha un petit air contrit pas très convaincant mais Horo décida de s'en contenter et lui rapporta un pot à la fraise, qui ne survécut pas plus longtemps que le premier. Il se sentait tellement épuisé de sa journée qu'il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment aux conséquences de ses actes, et ce fut seulement lorsque défila le générique de fin du dessin animé qu'il prit conscience que quatre seaux de crème glacée vides avaient rejoints les premiers, et qu'il allait peut-être éventuellement avoir des ennuis dans un futur très proche. Brusquement rappelé à ses devoirs, Horo se releva et fit un rapide tour des lieux pour examiner les dégâts, pendant que Men bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire - oh tiens, Ren n'avait-il pas dit de l'envoyer au lit à vingt-heures trente ? Un millier de sonnettes d'alarme sonnèrent en même temps sous le crâne de Horo tandis qu'il se souvenait de ce détail et notait, par la même occasion, les meubles encore déplacés ou renversés après avoir dû pourchasser l'infâme garnement de tous les côtés, les traces de glace partout sur la table basse encore impeccable à son arrivée et le poisson à demi décongelé qui trônait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et commençait à salir le carrelage - celui qu'il était censé _cuisiner_ pour le _dîner _de Men au lieu de le gaver de glace comme une oie.

« Merde », réalisa-t-il.

Coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui afficha vingt-deux heures tapantes avec un timing impeccable. Ren ne serait pas en retard, il le savait pertinemment, ce n'était même pas la peine de prier quoi que ce soit. Le bruit caractéristique de la clef dans la serrure tua l'infime espoir qu'il avait conservé. A court d'idées pour camoufler le désastre, il se laissa retomber dans le canapé et attendit. Men alla se précipiter vers son père dès qu'il franchit le seuil, à nouveau métamorphosé en petit garçon ordinaire.

« C'est bien, amadoue-le, ça me sauvera peut-être la vie », remercia silencieusement Horo. Il jeta un œil à sa main blessée, se disant qu'en insistant sur le calvaire enduré et les séquelles potentielles, il s'en tirerait peut-être à pas trop cher. Malheureusement, les traces commençaient à s'estomper. « Ouais… Même avec un bon avocat, je suis pas sûr que ça passe. »

Ren balaya la pièce du regard, jaugeant son ancien salon transformé en champ de bataille jonché de pots de glace massacrés.

— Ah ça s'est bien passé, donc ? estima-t-il.

— Ça s'est… pas mal passé, nuança Horo.

Après tout, peut-être que comparativement à ses malheureux - et probablement défunts - prédécesseurs, il n'avait pas été si lamentable ? S'il était le premier à découvrir la botte secrète de la crème glacée, c'était plausible.

Ren porta toutefois un regard impérieux sur son fils qui sembla rapetisser de moitié sous ce poids, avant d'adresser un rapide coup d'œil et un hochement de tête à Horo, en un merci implicite.

— Les devoirs sont faits, précisa-t-il, avançant son unique réussite du jour.

— Il m'a aidé pour les mathématiques, bafouilla l'enfant en complément.

— J'ai dû rater un grand moment, ricana Ren.

Horo grogna mais n'était pas en état de se battre, même verbalement, et s'estimait plutôt chanceux malgré tout. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir et fut soulagé de voir Ren reprendre les choses en main et emmener Men au lit dans ses bras. Il attendit d'être sûr d'être hors de son champ de vision pour se glisser à la cuisine à pas de loup et chiper trois pots de glace avant de s'éclipser.


	16. La sirène à tête de poulpe

**Titre :**** La sirène à tête de poulpe, ou le fléau mortel de l'ennui**

**Auteur :**** Corporal Queen, toujours prête pour écrire des conneries ! **

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** K+, c'est portnawak mais sans danger XD**

**Note :**** Bon bah voilà, j'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin avec les idioties, hein… c'était encore une idée de drabble à la base, puis c'est parti en gros gros portnawak et je me suis bien marrée, j'espère que vous aussi. **

* * *

**La sirène à tête de poulpe**

**(Ren, Horo, Anna [feat. Yoh à la fin])**

* * *

La table de la cuisine était couverte de peaux de clémentines tandis qu'ils mangeaient tous trois en silence, concentrés sur leur tâche. Sans trop savoir comment, au-delà de simplement grignoter en attendant le repas, ils en étaient arrivés au jeu le plus infini qui soit : éplucher les clémentines en une seule fois, sans faire de raté, et surtout tenter d'identifier une forme reconnaissable dans la pelure ainsi créée.

— C'est un peu idiot, non ? finit par remarquer Horo. Normalement c'est avec les nuages qu'on fait ça...

— Tais-toi et épluche, répliqua Anna. Tu as quatre points de retard sur moi, je te rappelle.

Après vingt frustrantes minutes d'incertitude pour déterminer qui avait le plus d'imagination en terme d'identification de peau d'agrume, ils avaient d'un commun accord établi un système de score - qui demeurait finalement assez flou, mais avait le mérite de leur faire un sujet de désaccord supplémentaire, ce qui faisait toujours passer le temps.

— Bah, ça va, je finirai deuxième de toute façon, conclut Horo en jetant un regard à Ren qui n'avançait pas.

Le Tao était visiblement incapable de manger le moindre quartier sans avoir au préalable méthodiquement éliminé le plus petit filament blanc du fruit, ce qui lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Mais visiblement, même son esprit de compétition ne l'emportait pas sur sa maniaquerie perfectionniste, et il s'obstinait dans cette voie, quand bien même il en était à cinq ou six clémentines de moins que les autres.

— Bon, à moi, lança Anna en étalant son « œuvre » fraîchement dépiautée sur le plan de travail.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent pour observer, chacun tentant d'apercevoir en premier une forme dans l'épluchure.

— Un lapin, décréta Horo sans hésiter. Ça c'est un lapin.

— Hmm, fit Anna, les yeux plissés. Les oreilles seraient ici ? Et les pattes... hmm... peut-être.

— Vous avez des lapins avec cette tronche-là, au Japon ? objecta Ren, sceptique.

— Bah, il lui manque juste une patte... C'est un lapin handicapé, mais c'est un lapin.

— Ou alors un moulin, suggéra Anna. Vu de profil, avec trois pales seulement.

— C'est un _lapin_, s'obstina l'aïnou.

— Il a une patte plus grosse que la tête.

— Eh bah... on n'a qu'à dire qu'il tient un bouclier.

— Un lapin avec un bouclier ?

— Bah ou alors un moulin à vent avec un bouclier, déclara Horo en reprenant la deuxième interprétation.

— Ça ressemble plus à un artichaut qu'à un bouclier, rétorqua Ren.

— Bon, deux points chacun, finit par décréter l'itako. Suivant.

Horo fut le premier à terminer d'éplucher sa clémentine et présenta à son tour le résultat, plus abstrait encore que le précédent. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel on entendit presque les rouages tourner dans leurs cerveaux à la recherche d'une interprétation, puis Ren affirma :

— Un chien avec un plumeau.

— J'ai l'impression de jouer au Pictionnary avec un mec défoncé, grommela Horo.

Cependant, à court de meilleure suggestion, il finit par abdiquer et Anna lui accorda trois points, avant de soumettre une nouvelle épluchure à leur examen. Cette fois, le silence s'éternisa face à l'incongruité de la forme.

— Bon bah là je sèche, avoua l'aïnou.

Anna se mit à tourner et retourner la pelure en tous sens avec agacement tandis que Ren soupirait, visiblement lassé. Il pleuvait toujours à torrents dehors, décourageant toute envie de sortir, et l'après-midi n'en finissait plus de s'éterniser.

— Oh putain je sais, lâcha brutalement Horo, alors que même Anna semblait sur le point de renoncer. C'est une sirène avec un... truc machin sur la tête, je sais plus comment ça s'appelle... comme une tête de poulpe ou de seiche...

L'itako haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

— Mais si, insista-t-il alors que Ren levait les yeux au ciel. Là, là c'est la nageoire, un peu de travers mais on reconnaît, ça fait une queue de poisson... Et là c'est le bras - mettons qu'elle a le bras tendu - et sa tête ici, en forme de... de...bah de tête de poulpe, là, triangulaire, et voilà.

— Non mais pas du tout, finit par protester Ren après une minute de réflexion.

— Quoi pas du tout ?

— Ça ressemble pas du tout à une sirène, ça ressemble juste à rien.

— C'est toi qui ressembles à rien, tu vois pas que ça, là, s'acharna Horo en redessinant le contour du bout de l'ongle, c'est une queue de poisson ?!

— Non.

— Bon bah moi je laisse tomber, soupira Horo en jetant la peau de clémentine sur le tas avec les autres.

— De toute façon c'était la dernière, conclut Anna.

— Quoi ?

— C'était la dernière, réitéra-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix car elle n'aimait pas se répéter.

Leurs trois regards tombèrent en même temps sur la corbeille de fruits, effectivement vide. Il y eut un blanc, puis Horo lâcha tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

— Il va falloir trouver autre chose, exposa Anna avec évidence.

Nouveau silence pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient.

— Mario Kart ? suggéra finalement Horo.

— On n'a plus de manettes, Ren les a jetées par la fenêtre la dernière fois qu'il a perdu, rappela Anna.

Grognement général à l'évocation du souvenir malheureux qui avait fait trembler les murs de l'onsen.

— On sort les vieilles fringues de Yoh et on élit le pire t-shirt, puis le pire pantalon, puis la pire tenue ?

— Déjà fait.

— On prend le calendrier et on cherche des prénoms pourris pour le gosse de Lyserg ? proposa Horo.

— Déjà fait aussi, grogna Ren. On était tombé d'accord sur François-Régis, je crois.

— À égalité avec Boniface.

— Bon bah je sais plus, moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Yoh revint finalement du supermarché, trempé, il découvrit les trois autres dans la salle de bains ; Horo la tête dans le lavabo, Ren et Anna avec un chronomètre. L'aïnou sortit finalement la tête de l'eau et s'enquit :

— Alors ?

— Trois minutes zéro deux… y a vraiment pas de quoi la ramener.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Yoh, perdu.

— Il se passe, aboya Anna, qu'il n'y a plus _ni télé, ni internet, ni téléphone_, parce que tu as _encore_ oublié de t'occuper des factures !

Son fiancé lâcha un petit « oh » déconfit, avant de demander :

— Mais, vous vous êtes ennuyés à ce point-là ?

— Ouais. Mais on a découvert que Ren est à seulement trois points de pulvériser le record du monde d'écrasage de noix avec la tête.

— Le plus étonnant restant qu'il y ait vraiment un record enregistré là-dessus, compléta Anna en tapotant la reliure du vieux Guinness Book déniché dans une armoire.

— ... Ok, et la tête dans le lavabo c'était pour ?

— Record d'apnée. Mais je suis pas au point encore.

Yoh hocha la tête et conclut :

— Je vais voir cette histoire de facture.

* * *

… **Voilà voilà. C'est de la faute de Koba, hein, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'assume mes textes débiles et que je poste XD Alors voilà. C'est parti du jeu des peaux de clémentine à identifier, je faisais ça avec ma maman le week-end dernier. Et j'ai réutilisé de vrais exemples, donc oui j'ai vraiment eu une peau de clémentine en forme de sirène avec une tête de poulpe. Et aussi un lapin avec un bouclier. Ce jeu est fascinant. **


	17. Do you feel the drabble toniiiight? (II)

**Titre : Do you feel the drabble toniiight ? (II)**

**Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc.**

**Rating : K+, c'est rien que du gentil ! … Je crois.**

**Note : En cette période d'acharnement intensif pour boucler les cadeaux de Nowel en retard, je viens poster ces quelques bêtises en guise d'amuse-bouche. (Donc ça ne veut pas dire que je ne bosse plus les cadeaux, c'est juste que je fais des pauses, et voilà ce que ça donne)**

**Une fois de plus, ce sont des « drabbles » (je mets les guillemets parce que j'ai réussi à respecter les 100 mots uniquement dans le premier… je suis irrécupérable) écrits avec Rain, dans le cadre de notre challenge un pairing / un thème / 15min. On était très fatiguées (surtout moi en fait) et j'avais bu (ok, juste du Champomy, donc j'imagine que l'excuse ne tient pas la route), donc c'est n'importe quoi, soyez indulgents XD Notez que le dernier est sérieux ! C'est bien le seul. Le reste c'est du portnawak.**

**Edit : En fait je pensais poster juste nos bêtises d'hier, mais je viens de réaliser en fouillant mon bazar que j'en avais d'autres, des drabbles, toujours issus du jeu avec Rain, et pas encore postés. Donc je mets tout, ce sera le bazar, y en aura pour tous les goûts. (Mais je crois qu'il y a quand même plus de bêtises que de trucs sérieux. Je me souviens aussi – surtout – d'un TamHao qui est sorti comme ça du logiciel random qui choisit nos pairings, avec un thème AFFREUX, et j'étais genre en mort cérébrale – vous comprendrez en voyant le thème qui est tombé – , Rain a dû me faire une thérapie à base de câlin pendant dix minutes avant que je réussisse à accepter mon sort et à écrire un truc. Et elle m'a dit que c'était bien ce que j'écrivais, en plus, la vilaine menteuse ! XD )**

* * *

_JunPeyote - "Je ne suis pas expert en cactus, mais t'es une sacrée épine."_

Peyote n'est pas vraiment doué pour la séduction. La dernière personne qu'il a aimée lisait dans les pensées, ce qui avait au moins pour avantage de lui épargner les épanchements à voix haute. Alors face à Tao Jun qui le comprend si peu, il se sent démuni. Il se met à boire comme si ça pouvait lui donner de l'inspiration, et se retrouve avec de sérieux problèmes pour formuler des idées cohérentes.

\- Attends ! Quand je disais que tu ressembles à un cactus, c'est... c'est... parce que c'est sec, et comme toi tu ne bois pas, s'embrouille-t-il en tentant de la rattraper.

Peine perdue. Il le sent, cette fleur raffinée va révéler beaucoup d'épines.

* * *

_ChromSilva - Squelette_

Chrom regardait le drap blanc recouvrant le corps - même pas le corps, le squelette décharné plutôt, tant la maigreur avait défiguré Silva.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il se demandait s'il comprendrait un jour, et qui avait été le plus stupide des deux. Lui pour avoir cru jusqu'au bout que l'autre mangeait si peu et si mal par manque d'argent ? Silva lui-même pour s'être laissé piéger si aisément dans le cercle vicieux des privations pour... pour quoi au juste ? Plus de contrôle, plus de satisfaction sur l'image qu'il renvoyait à lui-même ?

Il continua à fixer ce drap, longtemps. Jusqu'à cesser de croire qu'il avait réellement connu la personne dessous.

* * *

_HaoTamao - "Mamours, tu dors?"_

Bruissement dans les fourrés, de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée qui sépare la chambre de l'extérieur. Il était deux heures passées et tout le repaire dormait paisiblement, mais Hao se redressa brusquement en entendant arriver ce visiteur impromptu.

L'intrus toqua discrètement à la vitre, penchant la tête pour chercher à voir à l'intérieur.

\- Mamours, tu dors? souffla-t-il.

Tamao ouvrit un œil à son tour, juste à temps pour voir Lyserg surpris sur le fait, à deux doigts d'être dépecé vif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'exclama Mathilda, dont la tête émergea de la fenêtre d'à côté.

\- Je. Je me suis trompé de vitre, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, les griffes de Spirit of Fire autour de sa gorge.

\- C'est bon, tempéra Tamao, obligeant Hao à relâcher sa prise.

Le malheureux X-Laws se réfugia du côté de Mach sans demander son reste.

\- A cran ? le taquina Tamao lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls.

\- Quand on me réveille, toujours, grommela-t-il en se rallongeant.

* * *

_RanEn - Iceberg_

Derrière les carreaux aux coins poussiéreux, le soleil d'une douce journée de printemps filtrait à l'intérieur de la maison, illuminant les boiseries sombres et la pierre blanche. Une brise légère faisait chanter les arbres. Une après-midi radieuse hors de ces murs.

Mais Ran ne profiterait pas de cette journée. Elle ne sortait pas du manoir Tao. Pas un pied dehors, jamais.

Elle choisissait le froid de son asile de marbre et de ténèbres, son iceberg de solitude, quand bien même il s'effritait sous ses pieds à présent que Ren et Jun étaient partis, d'abord pour le Shaman Fight, puis pour une vie loin d'elle, et que son vieux père les avait quittés pour l'autre monde. Elle ne changeait pas d'avis quand bien même il ne restait de son antique empire qu'un bout de glace dérivant seul sur un océan vide.

En avait bien sacrifié son over soul permanent qui le protégeait du monde tant redouté, alors ce serait son sacrifice personnel. Elle resterait, quand bien même les sentiments n'y seraient plus.

* * *

_JunNamari - Grenade_

Silence maladroit dans la voiture qui les conduit au restaurant. Entre eux le dialogue n'est pas encore intuitif, malgré l'aisance naturelle de Jun. C'est donc naturellement elle qui relance lorsque Namari peine à se comporter en parfait galant.

\- J'ai trouvé cette robe spécialement pour ce soir, as-tu remarqué ? lança-t-elle gaiement, offrant une occasion facile de la complimenter.

Puis elle réalise que les motifs imitent une peau reptilienne. Pas le temps d'expliquer que c'est du synthétique : à en juger au regard du Pache, elle vient de lancer une grenade dégoupillée.

* * *

_NamariRyû – « C'est plein de disputes un bonheur » (Anouilh)_

Plissant les yeux, Ryû relut à trois fois la citation. Réfléchit. Croisa les bras, changeant de position sur sa chaise pour se donner une contenance, un peu vexé à l'idée de ne pas comprendre - une fois de plus - et de devoir demander une explication. Finalement, à voix haute :

\- "C'est plein de disputes, un bonheur" ?

Namari arrêta une minute d'essuyer la vaisselle, fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, eh bien ?

\- ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Comment, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'agaça le Pache. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Ryû grimaça, pas plus avancé.

\- Qui a dit ça, d'abord ?

Se penchant cette fois sur l'auteur, Ryû déchiffra difficilement le nom étranger :

\- A-.. Han... Anouille ? Anou. Enfin, ça ne répond pas à la question.

\- Eh bien peut-être que ça veut dire que tu devrais me laisser les lectures intellectuelles et retourner aux corvées, ça te réussirait sans doute mieux, déclara Namari d'un ton tranchant en rangeant brutalement les assiettes.

\- Mais moi j'ai un restaurant, monsieur, je ne suis pas encore serveur à trente-cinq ans passés !

\- Je fais le serveur ici parce que tu n'es pas fichu de faire quoi que ce soit sans moi !

\- C'est plutôt toi qui me colles aux basques quoi que je dise !

\- Eh bien voilà, maintenant tu la comprends, ta foutue citation ? aboya Namari à bout de nerfs. Regarde à quel point on est heureux !

Il fallut une minute de plus de réflexion à Ryû après que Namari soit parti en claquant la porte pour réaliser.

\- ...Bah tu vois que tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose quand tu veux.

* * *

_MarcoRakist - Le sens de l'orientation_

\- C'est de ta faute, martelait furieusement Marco en retournant leur carte en tous sens.

Tout autour d'eux s'étendaient Bagdad et ses habitations encore silencieuses à cette heure, avec les ruines et le désert au loin, mais leur destination restait floue. Utiliser leurs over soul avec tant d'humains à proximité était proscrit, demander des indications sur une mission aussi confidentielle que la découverte de l'antique dieu babylonien l'était encore plus, aussi Rakist en était-il réduit à regarder son compagnon se débattre avec leur plan en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il riait à s'en fêler les côtes.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais des renseignements sur la ville, pas que je saurais où aller une fois sur place, crut-il bon de rappeler.

Marco n'en fulmina que davantage.

\- Dans l'autre sens, la carte, suggéra tout de même Rakist. Là, le Sud est ici, et...

\- Excusez-moi, intervint une toute petite voix.

\- ...et ici le Nord, donc si au moins tu tenais correctement la carte, peut-être...

\- JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT TENIR UNE CARTE.

\- Non, tu n'alignes pas les points cardinaux, comment veux-tu t'y retrouver...

\- JE LA TOURNE POUR ME REPÉRER.

\- Mais le Sud ne tourne pas, lui, c'est pour ça que tu te perds...

\- ...Excusez-moi... persista l'enfant derrière eux.

\- Jeanne, ne t'inquiète pas, les adultes ont la situation bien en main, lui assura Rakist avec une tape rassurante sur les cheveux.

\- Mais je sais où aller, expliqua-t-elle timidement.

Marco replia brusquement la carte, échevelé.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais où aller. Je crois qu'il m'appelle.

Silence. Les deux hommes la regardaient avec l'air d'hésiter entre la féliciter et se flageller pour leur propre stupidité.

\- Bien, bien, très bien, aboya Marco en reprenant contenance, fourrant la carte dans sa poche comme si cela pouvait effacer à jamais l'épisode de leur mémoire. En route !

Il se mit en marche droit devant sans attendre, jetant au passage un "Heureusement que quelqu'un prend les choses en main ici" peu amène à Rakist.

La petite fille hésita une seconde, comme si elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le rappeler à l'ordre, puis appela doucement :

\- Marco... Marco ! C'est de l'autre côté.

Leur chef effectua un demi-tour mécanique en tentant de conserver un visage impassible et digne.

\- Bien. Bien. Je vais marcher derrière vous, seigneur Maiden.

A partir de ce moment-là, Rakist adopta la technique du chapeau rabattu devant le visage pour masquer qu'il riait vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

_LysergMathilda – « Cette sombre clarté qui tombe des étoiles »_

C'était étrange à dire, mais lorsqu'elle était seule à se promener dans le village Pache, le matin quand ses sœurs n'étaient pas levées et qu'elle portait une simple salopette en jean, lorsqu'elle laissait ses cheveux détachés, c'était presque facile d'oublier qui elle était. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille qui versait le sang dans l'arène, alors dans ses propres moments de solitude, Lyserg s'était surpris à marcher à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une routine.

Un jour, cependant, Mathilda lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui tenir compagnie avant un moment.

"Je vais être occupée", s'était-elle excusée avant de partir au petit trot, un nom de victime en tête. Elle n'avait plus le temps de jouer. Ses pensées s'étaient obscurcies, ses vieux penchants retrouvés. La fête des étoiles avait commencé, et des astres tombaient de sombres présages pour les faibles qu'il lui incombait d'éliminer pour préparer la venue de son roi.


	18. It's better to burn than to fade away

**Titre : It's better to burn than to fade away**

**Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc. **

**Rating : T, pour sujet sérieux / sensible**

**Note : truc machin écrit en dix minutes et je poste pour faire genre que j'arrive à écrire en ce moment XD Inspiré par une blagounette avec Koba, parce que j'ai traité Canna de « future cancéreuse » et...je sais pas, ce truc a popé dans mon esprit juste après. Pardon ._.**

**Écrit en écoutant « Nicotine » de Panic ! At the Disco, d'où le titre.**

* * *

**It's better to burn than to fade away**

* * *

Le bureau est encombré mais propre, avec des vitres hautes et larges qui diffusent une éclatante lumière venue de l'extérieur, rendant les contours de la silhouette du médecin flous et mouvants. On en voit assez, toutefois, pour remarquer son visage soucieux, fatigué, aux traits tirés, à croire que c'est elle la malade. Avec ses cheveux grisonnants et ternes, ses rides marquées, son regard apathique, on la devine harassée par le métier, dévastée d'annoncer mauvaise nouvelle sur mauvaise nouvelle.

Face à elle, Canna ressemble à une touriste égarée là, jambes nonchalamment croisées et crinière bleue en bataille. La jeunesse, la fougue, la sauvagerie qui émanent de son aura suffisent presque à masquer ses cernes profonds, son teint gris, ses lèvres malmenées à force de les mordre, la lueur étrange et inhabituelle au fond de ses yeux.

— Vous savez ce que je vais vous annoncer, n'est-ce pas ? la prépara son aînée.

Sa voix est si atone qu'elle paraît infiniment lointaine, déshumanisée non pas par absence de compassion mais par épuisement à la tâche, résultat de si longues années de routine accablante à prononcer ces phrases terribles. Canna tire une bouffée sur son éternelle cigarette, et l'œil du médecin s'anime un instant pour lui lancer un regard aussi désespéré que désapprobateur.

— Je vous en prie, jetez ça, ce n'est pas le moment d'aggraver votre cas...

Canna obtempère et se débarrasse du mégot, mais simplement car il achève de se consumer et qu'il n'y a plus rien à en tirer - comme une vie fanée. Elle vise mal - parce que ses mains tremblent ? - et il rebondit contre le bord de la poubelle en plastique, retombe sur la moquette et éparpille des cendres grises. Elle ne fait pas un geste pour le ramasser, n'y jette pas même un regard, indifférente. À la place, elle articule, distinctement car sa voix est pâteuse et sa gorge enrouée, mais avec tout le fiel du monde :

— Vous croyez que mon cancer en a quelque chose à foutre, d'une clope de plus ou de moins ?

Le médecin ne répond pas. Se contente de rassembler les documents épars devant elle, machinalement, tristement, en espérant peut-être que le bruissement du papier dissimulera son soupir laconique.

Lentement, sans ajouter un mot, comme une infime mais si précieuse rébellion silencieuse, Canna tire une cigarette neuve de sa poche, l'allume, tire deux interminables bouffées et laisse une longue trace noire de mégot écrasé sur le bureau immaculé avant de se lever et tourner les talons.


	19. De(s)sert

**Titre : Let's play**

**Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc. **

**Rating : T**

**Note : deux petits machins bizarres écrits vite fait juste histoire de poster XD Le premier contient des éléments du manga et de l'anime, le second du manga uniquement et peut être considéré comme une sorte de vague UA, comme vous voulez. Volontairement un peu bizarres / tordus, basés sur la métaphore / l'allégorie, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser. Le premier est aussi dédié à Rain, évidemment xD **

* * *

_L'envie et la nécessité _

Le café Pache n'était pas très fréquenté - ou, du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux entrent, faisant fuir une grande partie des shamans attablés à ce moment-là. C'était après-midi de trêve, pourtant, mais Talim ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant en venant prendre leur commande. Ils prirent un café chacun, Yoh se contentant d'imiter son frère tant il était perdu devant la carte, et Hao demanda un dessert en supplément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que la conversation s'était engagée avec un naturel étonnant, le serveur revint en hâte avec son plateau.

— Deux cappucino et une Dame Blanche pour ces messieurs, annonça-t-il avant de battre en retraite dans l'arrière-boutique.

La coupe posée devant Hao ne contenait que de la glace immaculée, élégamment surmontée de chantilly assortie qui cascadait en torsades tout autour, telle une chevelure ondulée. A bien y regarder, on voyait de légers coulis de chocolat rouler paresseusement sur la surface d'ivoire, à la manière de fines griffes noires enserrant une proie - ou de rubans entrelacés sur une robe délicate, en fonction de ce que l'on souhaitait voir.

— Il n'y a que de la vanille ? s'étonna Yoh. C'est ton parfum préféré ?

— Hmm, non, répondit-il évasivement, enfonçant lentement sa cuillère jusqu'au fond de la coupe.

Après avoir longuement dégusté une bouchée, ne souffrant visiblement pas de croquer à pleines dents la crème glacée qui brûlait ses gencives et sa langue, il reprit :

— Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'aime ça. C'est un peu comme mon Spirit of Fire et les âmes qu'il dévore. Il ne le souhaite pas, mais les événements m'y poussent, alors nous en arrivons là.

Revoyant les crocs de l'over soul se refermer sur Shamash, absorbant jusqu'aux derniers lambeaux de son esprit pour acquérir son furyoku, il replanta sa cuillère pour prélever un autre morceau, détruisant un peu plus le dessert savamment raffiné, et conclut :

— Parfois, la nécessité prime sur l'envie.

Yoh fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et lâcha simplement :

— Ah.

Visiblement, il n'était pas très sensible aux métaphores.

* * *

_La loi du désert_

Le grand feu crépitait vivement dans la nuit, répandant sa lumière en un halo orangé sur un grand cercle découpé dans les ténèbres. Peyote, emmitouflé dans son poncho, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les nuits dans le désert se révélaient glacées, impitoyables, hostiles, et son unique protecteur requérait toute son attention, capricieux, mouvant, instable.

Non loin, la silhouette d'un minuscule fauve se découpait dans les ombres, tapie contre un rocher. Un chat des sables, au poil jaune rayé de noir, au regard acéré. Il était là depuis un certain temps déjà, observant, méfiant, probablement attiré par la chaleur et l'odeur de nourriture. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Peyote l'avait vu capturer puis dévorer une énorme sauterelle sans défense. Il avait entendu ses pattes craquer sous les crocs, sa carapace broyée. Puis, l'estomac quelque peu calé, il avait tenté de s'approcher du brasier, hésitant, yeux froncés, et avait bondi en arrière avec un sifflement furieux lorsqu'il s'était roussi les moustaches à son contact, donnant un coup de griffes dans le vide par réflexe. Depuis, il se tenait à l'écart, rôdant à la recherche d'autres proies.

Peyote, sans s'occuper de l'animal pour le moment, avait sorti précautionneusement du maïs et quelques lamelles de viande à faire cuire, installé une grille précaire au-dessus du feu pour y poser le tout, et astiquait ses couteaux en attendant que les aliments rôtissent. Lorsque la cuisson lui parut suffisante, il piqua les morceaux de la pointe de sa lame pour les mélanger à un reste de fond de sauce épicée dans un bocal, et finit par entamer son repas, baissant le foulard qui protégeait habituellement son visage des braises et de la poussière.

Il leva les yeux de sa gamelle quelques minutes plus tard en entendant des grattements répétés. Le petit félin semblait avoir déniché autre chose, dans le renfoncement d'un amas rocheux où s'étendaient des galeries emplies de lézards et de petites créatures persistantes. Une ombre noire fusa des pierres, entre les pattes de son prédateur, fuyant frénétiquement. A la lumière rougeoyante, Peyote identifia le scorpion à son dard recourbé et à sa démarche caractéristique. Le chat le poursuivit, frappa à plusieurs reprises, faisant voler des gerbes de sable, jusqu'à ce que le petit arachnide fasse volte-face, attaque à son tour. Celui-là se défendait, hargneux, opiniâtre et bien mieux armé que le malheureux insecte de tout à l'heure. Il échappait toujours aux serres affûtées de son opposant, rendait coup pour coup, reculait avec ingéniosité en claquant des pinces, cherchant au choix un meilleur angle d'attaque ou une échappatoire. Le félin hérissait le poil, feulait, crachait, les pupilles étrécies par la colère, se contentant lui aussi de tourner autour de son adversaire en attendant la faille. Concert de rugissements et cliquettements de pinces, on aurait cru les entendre s'invectiver. Mais le chat n'attaquait pas. L'expérience, ou l'instinct peut-être, devait lui dire que le poison le terrasserait à la moindre piqûre. Que le dard était plus rapide que ses griffes. Et pourtant, il ne renonçait pas non plus, empli de toute son arrogance de prédateur au sommet de sa petite chaîne alimentaire. Il s'immobilisa enfin, les muscles tendus, prêt à bondir. Dans sa furie, il s'était rapproché inconsciemment des flammes. Il ne sembla pas y prendre garde. Un grondement de tonnerre s'échappait de sa gorge. Le scorpion arma son minuscule glaive venimeux.

Puis, la lame de Peyote tournoya et fendit l'air, fauchant le félin en plein vol. Il retomba dans le sable, coupé net dans son élan, le couteau transperçant sa poitrine pour ressortir sur son échine en broyant la colonne vertébrale. Il ne se releva pas. La fumée, l'obscurité, les odeurs puissantes de nourriture épicée avaient brouillé son attention, il n'avait rien vu venir. Le scorpion avait reculé de frayeur, puis, déstabilisé, errait de droite à gauche. L'homme finit son écuelle, racla le fond pour ne laisser aucune trace de sauce, rangea le tout, puis se leva pour aller ramasser la dépouille. Le scorpion noir s'enfuit à son approche, disparaissant dans la nuit. Peyote ne le pourchassa pas. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis, dans un sens, ils se comprenaient, tous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Des pro de la survie. Ils en verraient d'autres. Et il était si petit, si fragile, insignifiant. En revanche, ce petit félin arrogant suffirait à le nourrir pendant deux ou trois jours. C'était une bonne prise.


	20. Who's your god now ?

**Titre : Who's your god now ?**

**Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc. **

**Rating : T**

**Note : Je compte prendre des vacances de ffnet (de _longues_ vacances, en fait), maiiiis. J'avais ça qui me trottait en tête depuis longtemps, donc ce sera mon dernier post avant un moment. C'est un peu bâclé, je crois, c'est juste l'idée qui m'intéressait donc voilà. Je pense que j'avais envie de taper un peu sur Hao, en fait. **

**Une référence biblique à trouver, et une à un poème de Rudyard Kipling (plus facile, celle-là, j'ai quasiment cité mot pour mot). **

* * *

**Who's your god now ? **

* * *

Depuis son lointain trône, il contemplait souvent le monde, ouvert en une large fenêtre à ses pieds. Humains comme shamans s'y agitaient en une effervescence permanente et vaine, telles des fourmis aveugles, qui n'auraient pas conscience de l'entité supérieure pour laquelle elles œuvrent toutes, de leur naissance à leur mort. Certaines étaient cependant assez instruites des fondements de ce monde pour se distinguer de la masse.

Six en particulier, entourées d'autres plus petites.

Amusant de voir les anciens combattants ranger les armes au placard la guerre finie, apprendre à composer avec la vie humaine qu'ils ont choisi. Cela ressemble presque à une réincarnation, où l'ancienne âme belliqueuse menace toujours de mettre en péril la paix péniblement acquise.

Ils étaient drôles.

L'Iron Maiden tout particulièrement, lorsqu'elle s'évertuait à répandre la foi pour oublier que la sienne avait disparu, remplacée par le doute et l'impuissance.

Chocolove aussi, devenu comique à ses dépens en choisissant de rester si petit et insignifiant quand il aurait eu la maturité et la sagesse  
nécessaires pour devenir bien davantage.

Lyserg flirtait avec les limites de la caricature grotesque, à gesticuler dans son bureau minable de policier minable défendant une justice sale, corrompue et floue, s'arrachant les cheveux face à sa propre incompétence.

Ren survivait mieux, s'élevait lentement mais sûrement, amassait fortune et gloire, mais Hao ne se faisait aucun souci. Il deviendrait amusant plus tard, lorsqu'il s'essaierait à voler trop haut et se brûlerait les ailes.

La plaisanterie avait tendance à tourner court lorsque venait le cas de Yoh. Celui-là rappelait constamment au roi qu'il avait les mains liées mais les yeux grands ouverts pour contempler le résultat. Le laisser essayer à sa manière avait paru un bon jeu, autrefois. Le voir échouer cruellement à créer son monde meilleur aurait pu être satisfaisant. Le conforter dans ses propres projets. Mais l'empathie prenait le pas sur l'orgueil, à son grand regret. Il prenait conscience du caractère éphémère de leur accord fragile. Combien de temps avant que chacun s'aperçoive que les solutions pacifiques ne menaient nulle part ? Lui l'avait su dès le premier jour. Il l'avait laissé jouer avec ses règles, en gage de sa bonne foi, mais bientôt le temps accordé serait écoulé. Yoh et les siens reprendraient leurs costumes de héros, lui son masque d'adversaire ultime, et tout aurait été fait en vain. Des souvenirs plein d'amertume lui revenaient, venus de siècles reculés où lui aussi pensait parvenir à quelque chose avec de simples mots. Ses moqueries envers l'Iron Maiden lui paraissaient alors bien ironiques.  
Mais il y avait pire, bien pire. Plus désagréable, plus incommodant encore que toutes ces petites fourmis inutiles au potentiel gaspillé.

C'était Horo.

Horo qui, en dépit du bon sens, était totalement et désespérément _heureux_. Hao l'observait, bien plus souvent que nécessaire, et bien plus perplexe qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Autour de lui disparaissaient le bruit, la confusion et l'air saturé des grandes villes qui rendaient Hao malade lors de ses rares séjours sur Terre. Le bleu du ciel ne s'effaçait que pour céder place au vert des étendues de fuki à perte de vue, dans toutes les directions, recouvrant les vallées d'Hokkaido jusqu'à avaler toute trace de grisaille étrangère. Le monde entier se consumait dans le feu et la noirceur, mais lui continuait, avec la patience obstinée de la fourmi déterminée à apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

« Il se lassera », se disait le roi. « Ce n'est qu'un mortel faible. Bientôt tout cela lui paraîtra trop fatigant, trop ennuyeux, et il ira se complaire dans la futilité comme ses semblables. »

Mais les années passaient et Horo demeurait. Les champs croissaient, s'élevaient majestueusement vers le soleil, et chaque fin d'hiver les faisait revenir avec plus de vigueur.

« Quand bien même, cela ne change rien. Que crois-tu faire, avec ton jardin de pacotille ? _Si petit._ Tu ne vois pas que le monde est trop grand pour toi ? »

Rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour avoir une réponse. Celui-là avait toujours été le plus effronté des cinq. Il continuerait, se contenterait d'agir à son échelle, se satisferait d'une existence humble et d'un bonheur simple.

« Trop facile. Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Tu as déjà oublié que je t'ai volé ton rêve ? Tu ne pourras pas accepter le dénouement de l'histoire. »

Eh bien si, semblait-il répondre. Et l'incompréhension était devenue de la colère. Il se fichait bien que de simples humains se complaisent dans la médiocrité - comme il était facile d'être heureux lorsque l'on restait vautré dans l'ignorance la plus complète -, mais ce cas était différent. Lui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir vivre ainsi. Lui savait sur quelle pente dangereuse glissait leur monde. Lui connaissait les enjeux et savait à quel point Yoh était en train d'échouer. Lui aurait dû s'inquiéter.

« Tu ne vois pas que tout autour de toi va s'effondrer ? »

S'il avait la moindre conscience de la fureur qu'il suscitait, Horo n'en montrait rien. Son silence borné seul répondait, accompagné du choc régulier de la bêche qui fend la terre, chaque coup résonnant comme un affront supplémentaire, un pied-de-nez adressé au dieu et à ses mains liées à son trône.

Une nuit, sa patience envolée, Hao mit fin à tout cela. En une seconde, tout disparut dans un torrent de feu. Des colonnes de flammes carbonisant la terre pour aller lécher le ciel, crépitantes, mangeant les feuilles délicates et ravageant la vallée tout entière. L'espace d'un instant, ce fut un soulagement immense. La satisfaction de balayer d'un revers de main les perturbateurs. Le simple fait d'avoir assez de _pouvoir_ pour cela. Qu'aussi têtus et persévérants que soient les insectes rampant sur Terre, tous vivaient tant que son indulgence durait. Qu'on oublie une seconde son extrême tolérance envers les parasites qu'ils étaient, et il viendrait leur rappeler son existence de la plus cuisante des manières. L'insolence de Horo semblait bien loin à présent qu'il cédait au désespoir face à l'incapacité à protéger tout ce qui lui était cher. Même l'aide de Spirit of Rain paraissait bien dérisoire face à l'ampleur du désastre. Sous la pluie, il ne restait que des montagnes de cendres fumantes. Le bonheur naïf cédait place à la fureur - une fureur tout spécialement adressée à lui, car à aucun moment Horo ne semblait avoir hésité sur l'identité du responsable.

« Alors ? Tu es toujours certain que cela te convient ? Finalement, me voir sur le trône te convenait tant que je protégeais ton petit monde et fermait les yeux sur tes petites impertinences. Mais si je touche à ce qui t'appartient, tu serais prêt à me maudire en face ? »

À ce moment-là, en guise de réponse, de longs sanglots s'étaient élevés de la terre meurtrie. Toutes les âmes à vif de la nature, toutes les créatures de la forêt à l'agonie dans l'incendie faisaient entendre leurs plaintes jusqu'au Great Spirit dans une litanie lancinante de reproches, et le sourire du roi s'était fendillé avant de disparaître.

Les nappes de fumée grise s'évaporant avec l'arrivée du matin, il avait contemplé la vallée massacrée, les derniers arbres rescapés qui s'effondraient un à un dans un nuage de cendres, dans un océan de poussière. Au loin fuyaient des nuées désorganisées d'oiseaux effrayés aux plumes roussies.

_Des parasites ?_ L'avait-il réellement pensé, un instant plus tôt ? Horo, un parasite ? Celui qui avait préservé un paradis sur Terre, sans aide, et sans jamais renoncer ? Celui qui s'était occupé, à sa place, de la nature qu'il avait juré de protéger ?  
Dans un sens, cela aurait pu être drôle. Des années sacrifiées, pour que tout disparaisse en une seconde. Jamais aucune créature ne lui avait paru plus vaine et dépourvue de sens que ce pauvre garçon. Mais lui, Dieu, s'était ridiculisé. Il en avait presque le vertige. Ce n'était plus une simple question d'orgueil. C'était perdre la raison. Pour un instant de colère, il avait détruit ce qui ne serait peut-être jamais reconstruit.

Pourtant, Horo n'eut besoin que d'une semaine. En une semaine, les racines carbonisées furent arrachées, la terre retournée et les jeunes plants semés à nouveau. Pas une seule parcelle de champ oubliée, pas un arbre mort abandonné. D'ici le printemps prochain, la nature ne se souviendrait même plus de la tragédie.

_Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie, et sans dire un seul mot te remettre à bâtir, ou perdre en un seul coup le gain de cent parties sans un geste et sans un soupir, tu seras un homme._

Sur son trône, Hao n'avait pas bougé. Qu'était-il, lui ?

L'année suivante, au plus fort de l'été, Hao était descendu de son royal siège pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, pour s'installer sous un arbre où la vue dégagée offrait à la vue la vallée refleurie, parée de vert, d'orange et d'or que balayait une brise légère. Horo travaillait quelque part en contrebas, lui tournant le dos. Le roi ne signala pas sa présence, restant dans l'ombre des branchages. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Pour l'heure, il se sentait encore un peu... petit.


	21. Les jaloux

**Titre : Les jaloux**

**Auteur : Corporal Queen**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blablabla**

**Rating : K+. Ou T. Je sais pas. Prout, tiens xD**

**Note : tout petit chibi texte écrit d'une seule traite hier soir, l'inspiration est venue un peu sans prévenir au détour d'une conversation avec Rain. Texte centré sur Chuck et Jack, les fantômes de Marion et Mathilda. Bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

**Les jaloux**

* * *

Silence presque absolu dans la pièce - un de ces faux silences, lorsque l'on entend tout de même les respirations paisibles des dormeurs et le doux bruissement des insectes et du vent dans les arbres à l'extérieur, juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'atmosphère paraisse idylliquement calme. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et plus aucune lumière n'éclairait la base. Les deux plus jeunes Hanagumi dormaient paisiblement dans leurs futons, la couverture remontée jusqu'au nez. Seule Canna manquait à l'appel, comme bien souvent, occupée à rattraper sa jeunesse dans quelque fête nocturne au village Pache.

Par terre, non loin des couchettes, à portée de main de Marion, reposait la poupée décrépie et usée de Chuck, avec son œil tombant et ses morceaux rapiécés. Dans les ténèbres de la chambre, des ombres inquiétantes se promenaient sur son visage tandis qu'il semblait regarder à l'extérieur. Il était toujours extrêmement difficile de savoir s'il était vraiment là, au sens premier du terme, où si son esprit vagabondait plus loin en ne laissant que la coquille vide derrière lui. Avec les jeux de lumière de la lune, on aurait pu croire que ses pupilles de verre bougeaient, ou pas. Le revolver scintillait doucement à ses pieds, ronronnant presque comme un gros chat qui paresse, satisfait d'une journée de tuerie bien remplie et avide de la suivante. Les longs cheveux blonds de sa propriétaire dépassaient des draps, traînaient sur le sol et tout autour de sa poupée, trop grands et indomptables pour rester sagement nattés.

Une nuit paisible, semblable à toutes les autres.

Sans avertissement, la tête de Chuck fit un demi-tour complet avec un clac-clac inquiétant, fixant son regard mort dans le vide. Un chuintement désagréable s'éleva, écorchant l'air lui-même :

— Jack. J-J-J-aaa-ck.

C'était une voix cliquetante et métallique comme un vieux mécanisme grippé, une marionnette de fête foraine cassée, un ressort rouillé grinçant, résonnant sans fin sur les murs nus.

— J-J-J-aaaaa-ck-k-k.

Le fantôme de l'éventreur se réveilla lentement, répondant à son nom en apparaissant juste au-dessus de la tête rousse de sa maîtresse assoupie, tel un feu de broussailles chatoyant et crépitant.

— Quoi ? lâcha-t-il avec humeur, du fiel plein la langue.

Son timbre à lui était plus étonnant, moins facile à deviner en le voyant ; il avait le caressement langoureux du fauve dangereux qui s'étire, les griffes prêtes à servir, et la lenteur sucrée du miel qui s'égoutte lentement. Rien à voir avec les lames acérées, le masque de citrouille cauchemardesque et le regard fou qu'on lui surprend lorsque vient l'heure de trancher des têtes. C'était la voix d'un vrai tueur, un tueur discret, un tueur caché et sournois, qu'on n'attend pas, celui qui porte le masque du gentilhomme le jour et celui de la bête la nuit.

— J-J-J-aaaaa-ck.

L'interpellé grommela tout bas, agacé par les divagations de son compagnon.

— Eh bien, quoi ? Ne va pas les réveiller.

— J-J-J-aaaa-ck-ck. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu, scanda inlassablement la poupée caquetante, enrayée comme un tourne-disque grippé.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'en finir que de rentrer dans son jeu, Jack s'y prêta de mauvaise grâce :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Il coula tout de même un regard inquiet vers la rouquine, s'assurant que le vacarme infernal du pantin ne dérangeait pas sa torpeur, et fut rassuré de constater qu'elle dormait du sommeil du juste.

— Le garçon, le garçon, le garçon, toujours le même, toujours le même, toujours le même, chanta Chuck dans un concert de cliquetis de rouages tordus.

— Quel garçon ? enchaîna Jack, barbé d'avance.

— Celui qui traîne toujours avec le frère du maître. Toujours le même, toujours le même, toujours le même.

— Et ?

Sans le concours de sa shaman, Chuck ne pouvait empoigner le revolver, figé qu'il était dans la mort, mais nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu, lorsqu'il siffla furieusement :

— Toujours le même, toujours le même, à regarder la poupée avec ses sales yeux envieux. Toujours le même, toujours le même, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu !

« La poupée », c'était ainsi qu'il appelait Marion, parce qu'elle avait la chevelure dorée et bouclée d'une princesse, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et des yeux verts de verre, glacés et immobiles. En temps normal, cela faisait rire Jack, l'ironie de la poupée qui avait une poupée qui la prenait pour une poupée... mais cette nuit, il se lassait et voulait juste retourner à sa paix intérieure.

— Et ? répéta-t-il alors en élevant quelque peu la voix.

— Chuck ne l'aime _pas_ ! s'emporta la marionnette, se remettant à parler à la troisième personne comme chaque fois que la colère l'aveuglait. _Chuck n'aime pas ça ! CHUCK N'AIME PAS._

— Silence ! feula la citrouille avec colère.

Jack gronda et, une fois de plus, se pencha vers Mathilda, vérifiant que rien ne bouge sous la couette. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait parfaitement voir son visage encore rond, détendu par la béatitude innocente du monde des songes. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, se conforta-t-il. Alors, en soupirant, il répondit :

— C'est de leur âge. Arrête de t'effilocher pour si peu.

« S'effilocher », c'est ce qu'il lui disait lorsque Chuck faisait de telles insomnies par inquiétude pour Marion que son corps de marionnette s'en abîmait plus vite que d'habitude, comme si le tissu s'usait et se peluchait au rythme de ses angoisses, tel un humain en ferait des cheveux blancs. Jack s'était trouvé particulièrement fin lorsque ce bon mot lui était venu, mais Chuck n'avait jamais saisi cette plaisanterie, alors ce n'était plus vraiment drôle.

— Chuck le tuera, gronda le pantin dans un grincement si irritant que sa voix en devenait presque inaudible. Le-tuera-l'écorchera-le-tuera-l'étriperaletueraletueraletuera

Jack bâilla et le laissa à ses borborygmes et imprécations incompréhensibles. Lui aussi avait bien remarqué que Mathilda et Marion attiraient de plus en plus les regards, y compris dans les rangs ennemis, mais... quoi ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, hein. Il fallait que jeunesse se fasse. Lui aussi arracherait volontiers les entrailles du premier qui poserait une patte répugnante sur sa maîtresse, pour aller ensuite les répandre dans toute la ville, en mémoire de la bonne vieille époque... Mais, hé, seulement si on lui en donnait l'ordre !

Pour l'heure, il borda gentiment les deux enfants - qui n'en étaient plus vraiment - en s'assurant qu'elles n'aient pas froid, et disparut dans une étincelle orangée. Mais pas pour de vrai. Quelque part, dans les profondeurs de la nuit, le fantôme de l'éventreur veillait.


	22. Fleurs arrachées

**Titre : Fleurs arrachées**

**Auteur : Corporal Queen**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blablabla**

**Rating : K+. **

**Note : encore un truc vite fait écrit ce soir-même. C'est pas grand-chose, une fois encore, ça mériterait sûrement plus de développement mais j'ai pas envie xD ça restera comme ça. Donc voilà, référence très directe à la scène du manga où Hao et Anna s'affrontent, pendant la trahison de Peyote sur la plage, et où les âmes des Hanagumi arrivent, Hao demandant à les dévorer. Sorte de réécriture / interprétation libre.**

**Bisou à Rain qui m'a fait trouver un titre en parlant des Fleurs du Mal. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Fleurs arrachées **

* * *

Anna les regardait. C'était bien la seule. Hao, un peu plus loin, n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction à l'arrivée des Hanagumi.

— Vous devriez partir. Je vais en finir avec lui.

Les trois fantômes ne bougèrent pas, se tenant là comme s'ils n'entendaient rien, muets de terreur et d'incompréhension. À terre, le visage ensanglanté, l'over soul s'évanouissant dans les airs, le regard étrange et vide, rampait celui qu'elles tenaient jusque-là pour Seigneur et maître de toute chose, le Shaman King, le Soleil.

Canna affichait une expression de révulsion furieuse, à mi chemin entre le dégoût et la rage, rage qu'elle ne savait pas bien contre qui diriger. Ce qu'elle voyait était-il seulement possible ? N'abusait-on pas son regard ? Quelle était cette créature faible et vaincue qui portait les traits de leur roi ? Quel genre de mensonge était-ce ? Les mots de Peyote lui revenaient en tête, sa trahison prenant soudain un tout autre sens, une nouvelle explication, à la lumière des événements.

« Il n'est pas celui que vous croyez. »

« Il s'est toujours joué de nous. »

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Même lorsque la vérité apparaissait enfin sous ses yeux, Canna n'y croyait pas. On ne peut pas porter un tel masque, on ne peut pas feindre cela. Où était passé Dieu ? On n'avait pas pu la duper à ce point. Elle qui ne croyait en rien, elle qui n'avait plus d'espoir, plus de foi, elle avait tout retrouvé lorsqu'il était venu la chercher. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là. Elle avait vu l'infinie lumière glorieuse et flamboyante d'un esprit d'un autre monde, d'un être céleste porteur de tout ce qu'elle pensait disparu, annonçant une ère nouvelle, promettant une revanche pour tous ceux qui lui ressemblaient, pour tous les laissés pour compte. On ne peut pas rêver de ce genre de choses, on ne peut pas l'imaginer, on ne peut pas l'inventer. C'était forcément réel.

Il fallait que ce soit réel, réalisa-t-elle. Il le _fallait_. Elle en avait _besoin_.

Mais Hao avait perdu - non, pas encore, pas tout à fait, mais on n'en était pas loin. Il s'était laissé faire, il s'était rabaissé, il était retombé sur terre. Il avait laissé cette fille, cette Anna - qui n'était rien, qui n'était personne, que Canna détestait depuis le début - l'atteindre, le pousser assez près de ses limites pour révéler qu'il était faillible, que ses pouvoirs aussi démesurés soit-ils prenaient fin quelque part. Alors qu'il ait perdu ou pas encore vraiment n'avait plus d'importance. L'image faisait peine à voir. Ce n'était plus leur Hao intouchable, que rien n'inquiétait, que rien ne perturbait.

C'était un humain, rien d'autre qu'un homme. Lui aussi, il était petit et dégoûtant, plein d'orgueil et de mensonges et d'avidité et de douleur. Aussi dépendant d'eux qu'ils avaient été dépendant de lui.

Marion resserra ses bras autour d'elle-même, en l'absence de la poupée de Chuck qui la rassurait habituellement. Son regard ne fuyait pas, ne regardait pas à côté, pour une fois. Elle se contentait, elle aussi, de fixer le dieu déchu, reculant imperceptiblement, pas après pas, toujours plus loin de lui. Plus jamais il ne s'approcherait, disaient ses yeux. Qu'il n'essaie même plus de venir lui caresser les cheveux comme autrefois. Cette ère était révolue. Il la répugnait comme tous les humains la répugnaient.

Mathilda se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement, sans se faire remarquer. Ses yeux à elle criaient à la trahison. « Qui es-tu ? » hurlait-elle intérieurement - et à présent, elle savait qu'il l'entendait tout de même, sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler.

Canna aussi pleurait, de colère. La nuance extraordinairement douloureuse entre la réalité et le besoin lui apparaissait dans toute sa cruauté. Ce n'était pas réel. Elle avait besoin que ce soit réel, mais ça ne l'était pas. Peyote avait dit vrai. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce pouvoir n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de dieu. Rien que des faibles en quête d'un sauveur, assez désespérés pour croire à tout. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'exprimer, de le dire à voix haute, de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'elle ressentait, et pourtant les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes, crachés comme du poison amer :

— Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec nos vies. On t'aurait suivi n'importe où. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux dire. "Le droit", voilà ce qu'il lui manquait à présent. Elles avaient confié leur destin au Shaman King, pas à _ça_. Elles lui avaient donné tout pouvoir sur leurs vies pour qu'il les laisse mourir comme des fleurs privées de lumière.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse. Elle fit demi-tour pour ne plus jamais subir la vue de cette chose pathétique qu'elle avait appelé maître. Partit droit devant sans même vérifier que Mathilda et Marion suivaient. Quelle importance ? Elles étaient mortes toutes les trois. Il n'y avait rien à sauver.

Elle marcha encore et encore et encore sans regarder où, à se demander entre quelles mains elle abandonnerait son âme désormais.


End file.
